Crossroads
by CareBear08
Summary: What do you do when you come to a crossroad? Follow your heart or find the answers to your past and future. Keith has a hard choice to make. to leave Arus and Allura? or stay? R/R :
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is my first Voltron fic, tell me what you think

* * *

_A few weeks after "black"_

Keith starred at the blank control screen. Something has been bothering him for weeks. He felt like something was pulling him away. Feeling a presence behind him he glanced over his shoulder, "yes?"

Allura gave Keith a smile, "I just wanted to check up on you."

Keith turned his chair to her and gave her a smile, "check up on me? Really?"

Allura blushed, "yes check up on you." Walking closer to him. "So what are you doing?"

Keith chuckled leaning forward he grabbed Allura and pulled her to his lap. She gave a little shriek. Keith pulled her head down for a kiss. Allura moaned against his lips. Pulling away slowly from her he gave her a smile, "well I was thinking when you came up, but I really don't mind the distraction."

Allura giggled at him, wrapping her arms around his shoulder, "what were you thinking of?"

Keith smiled at her, "just random things."

Allura kissed his forehead. Running her hands through his short hair, "since when do you think of random things?"

Keith gave her a serious look, "princess, I know Daniel isn't ready to lead yet, but I feel like something is calling me."

Allura pulled away from Keith and looked at him in shock, "what do you mean calling you?"

Lance, Hunk and Pidge walked into the control room. Coming to a halt they looked at the princess and Keith in surprise. Lance smiled at them, "Oh look at what we have here guys."

Allura jumped off of Keith's lap and blushed, "Lance!"

Lance smirked at her, "yes Allura? That's my name, don't wear it out."

Pidge and Hunk smiled at them. Hunk chuckled out, "busted!"

Keith gave them a stern look, "enough!" standing up he gave them a serious look, "what did you guys want?"

Pidge chuckled at his captain, "well we were coming over to give you a full status report on the lions. Also we wanted to figure out a schedule for Daniel's training."

Keith looked at Lance, "Lance I want you to take lead."

Everyone looked at Keith in shock. Allura shook her head at him, "No! You are the captain."

Lance nodded his head, "Allura is correct Keith, you're the leader."

Keith shook his head, walking up to Lance he placed a hand on Lance's shoulder, "no Lance. You are."

Everyone's mouth dropped. Pidge shook his head at Keith, "Keith that's impossible. Lance can't be leader. He flies red lion. If he's leader what does that make you?"

Keith glanced at Allura. "I'm sorry princess, but I have to leave. I need you to fly black lion."

Allura shook her head, "Keith I can't! You can't do. Please" Grabbing Keith's arm, she begged him "don't leave!"

Keith gave Allura a determined look, "Allura you told us the cadets were brought to us by destiny. With our discoveries about my past and the lions and Voltron. Something is telling there's something I must discover."

Lance eyes widen in surprise, "Keith you can't leave. Daniel isn't ready to be a team player. I'm not meant to lead, you are. Allura stepped down from Voltron to be a Queen to her planet."

Taking his eyes away from Allura, Keith gave Lance a smile, "but you can lead Lance, You were a leader when I was looking for black lion. We're at peace. This is the right time for me to do this."

Allura felt her eyes water up, refusing to look at Keith. "And us? What about us Keith? We've waited over 10 years. Am I going to have to wait another 10 years for you?" letting go of Keith's arm she ran out of the control room. Unable to contain her tears any longer she started crying.

The team watched the princess rush out of the control room in tears. Lance glared at Keith, "Keith you're like a brother to me, but Allura is right. You've always put duty before yourself, maybe it's time for you to put your heart before all other." With that said Lance turned around and left the control room. Lance and Hunk looked at each other giving Keith a sad smile they both followed Lance out of the control room.

"Why didn't you tell them?"

Keith turned around and was surprised to find Coran there. "How long have you been there?"

Coran gave Keith a sad smile, "while you and the princess were….umm…." blushing he rubbed his neck in embarrassment, "while you and the princess were kissing."

Keith felt his cheeks heat up, "sorry about that Coran. I didn't know how to tell them." Giving Coran a piercing look, "Coran you know I love Allura."

Coran nodded his head, "everyone knows how you two love each other and the princess has made it clear that it's you that she wants to marry and make king."

"What do I do Coran, I want to be that man that she wants, but I got to follow this calling." Keith looked away from him.

* * *

Allura ran the hallway blindly. She couldn't believe that Keith wanted to leave her again! After being away from him for 5 years was hard for her. Her heart felt like it was breaking. Unnoticed by her she ran passed Larmina, Vince and Daniel. Larmina yelled out to her aunt, "Aunty!"

Daniel looked at Larmina, "is she okay?"

Larmina shrugged, "I don't know. I was with you guys, I don't know what's going on."

Vince remained quiet. Daniel shrugged his shoulder, "shouldn't you go after her and find out what's wrong?"

Larmina glared at him. Before she could reply to him Lance came to a halt in front of them. Slightly out of breath, "have you guys seen Allura?"

Daniel pointed down the hallway, "she went that way."

Lance nodded his head in appreciation. "thanks." Running in the direction that Daniel pointed in the cadets watched him leave.

Vince rubbed his chin in thought, "I think something serious happen."

Larmina and Daniel turned to look at Vince. Daniel rolled his eyes, "really? I wouldn't have thought that Vince."

Vince glared at him, "shut up."

Larmina gave Vince a small smile, "ignore Daniel we all know how he is."

Daniel looked at Larmina in shook, "hey whose side are you on? For once I'm not the one who made a stupid remark."

Vince rolled his eyes and muttered, "one in a million compared to you Daniel."

Larmina giggled at Vince's remark. Daniel glared at the two. "You guys suck!" Turning around he started walking away from them. Calling out to them over his shoulder, "unlike you two I'm going to investigate and find out what's going on." Vince and Larmina glanced at each other. Shrugging them ran up to Daniel and followed him to the control room.

Allura came to a halt in the gardens. Rubbing her hands over her eyes she took a deep breath. Thinking to her, _"why? How could he do this to mean again?"_

"Allura? Are you out here? Princess?"

Allura turned to find Lance coming to a halt behind her. Gasping for breath Lance grabbed the closest tree to catch his breath. Gasping out, "I'm getting to old for this."

Allura gave Lance a sad smile, "what is it Lance."

Taking a deep breath he let it out slowly. Standing up straight, "I came to check on you Allura."

Allura turned from Lance and closed her eyes, "how can he do this Lance? He knows how much I want him to be king and be with me."

Lance gave her a sad smile, "I know princess, but we all know how he is."

Allura shook her head angrily, "there's time where I wish he wasn't like that." Turning around to face Lance again. She yelled at him, "I wish that he put this much effort into pursuing me!"

Lance stepped back in shock, "Allura calm down."

Allura stomped down her foot in anger. Pointing at him in anger, "Don't tell me to calm down!"

Lance gulped, backing up slowly. "Allura don't take your anger out on me, I'm not Keith. If I was Keith I would have never left your side."

Allura shook her head at him, "shut up Lance. I don't want to hear you talk. I know you're trying to calm me down and trying to butter me up."

Lance looked at Allura sadly, "Allura sometimes some people are so obvious to what's in front of them." Turning around he started walking away from her. Calling out to her, "I was trying to be a good friend and check up on you, but I'm not going to be you're verbal punching bag."

Allura starred at his back watching him leave. Fuming inside, she couldn't believe him. Turning around once again she looked out to her roses and thought to herself quietly.

* * *

The cadets walked in to the control to room to find Coran sitting at the computer. Turning around to them he gave them a smile, "how may I help you kids?"

Larmina glared at him, "were not kids." Pointing at her uniform. "Were on the Voltron force!"

Coran chuckled at them, "I'm sorry princess. Forgive me."

Larmina crossed her arms across her chest and glared at him. "I guess I forgive you."

Daniel stepped forward, "Coran what's going on? Why was the Queen crying?"

Coran turned back to the screen, "it's nothing that you guys need to worry about. This is between the Queen and Keith."

Their eyes widen. Vince stepped up next to Daniel, "are they breaking up?"

Larmina smacked the back of the boys head, "of course they are not. You don't realize how long my aunt has been waiting for Keith to come back. She won't let him go without a fight!" looking at Coran, "right Coran?"

Glancing over his shoulder, "correct princess. The Queen and Keith will be okay. Don't worry about it."

Daniel snorted, "I don't see why Keith would put anything before the black lion. The black lion is goal in life!"

Lamina's eyes narrowed into slits, "what did you say?"

Daniel crossed his arms across his chest and spoke confidently, "I said why would Keith put anything before Voltron. Sure the Queen is beautiful, but come on! Keith has everything I inspire to be! He can't let love confuse him."

Vince quickly moved away from Daniel. Speaking to Daniel telepathically, _"bad move buddy. She's going to kill you now."_

Daniel thought back to Vince, _"seriously Vince? Over this. I don't think so."_

As soon as he said that Larmina exploded on him, "oh my god are you serious? Is it a black lion thing to be this stupid?" Jabbing Daniel in his chest with her finger she continued yelling at him. "If you truly believe that Daniel I feel sorry for you and for whatever girl falls in love with you. This is why you lost the privilege of being leader and black lion!"

Daniel's eyes narrowed in anger, "I did not lose my position because of that!"

Larmina squared her shoulders off to him, "you lost your privilege because you don't know the meaning of team work. You always put yourself before others!"

Vince and Coran's mouth dropped in shock. Daniel got in Larmina's face. "The only reason you are the blue lion pilot is because you're a princess! You don't deserve to be on Voltron!"

Vince grabbed Daniel's shoulder, "what are you doing Daniel! Think before you speak!"

Daniel pushed Vince away from him. Feeling his anger grow. "You both don't deserve to be on Voltron. I do! I deserve to be one the team!"

Coran jumped in the middle of the teens. Raising his arms, "enough! You all need to calm down and think before you speak!" Looking at Daniel, "you say you inspire to be like Keith, well in all of my years that Keith has been on Arus I have never heard him speak down to his teammates. He works with his team and doesn't rush off doing his own thing." Daniel looked at the ground in shame. Coran turned his focus on the princess, "and you Larmina just because you are a princess didn't mean anything. Princess Allura worked hard and she proved that she deserved to fly blue lion and that is what the Queen saw in you. She saw that it was time for you to take her place." Larmina looked away from him.

Vince stood next to Coran, "guys we shouldn't' be fighting. We're teammates. We're not perfect, we're all humans and we all make mistakes."

Coran nodded his head, "you must look at you're faults and learn from them."

Daniel tried hard to control his anger, but he couldn't control it. Using his super speed he turned and ran out of the room and out of the castle. Larmina couldn't take it anymore. Pointing in the direction that Daniel ran out in, "Keith can't expect him to be our leader one day can he? He can barely act like a team member! He can't control his anger."

Vince gave Larmina a smile, "he's still young . In time he'll grow up."

Larmina crossed her arms across her chest in anger. "Not anytime soon."

Vince and Coran shared a look and a small smile. Coran chuckled, moving away from the teens he went back over to his chair and went back to survey the galaxy.

* * *

So what did you think? give me some feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's another quick update. hope you enjoy.

* * *

Keith sat at his desk in his office. He was lost in thoughts. He hated when Allura was upset and the worst part was when she was upset with him. Keith looked down at his desk in disappointment. Picking up his tablet he started going through his reports. Hearing a knock on his door he looked up, "come in." Lance strolled through his door and took a seat across from him. Keith raised an eyebrow, "yes Lance?"

"So are you going to tell me what's going on? It's enough that you threw this at us all of a sudden." Lance kicked his feet on Keith's desk.

"Does it really matter Lance? Isn't this something you always wanted?" Keith reached over and smacked Lance's feet. Lance gave Keith a smile. Keith shook his head at him.

"Come on Keith. I'm your second in command. As much fun as it is to rattle your cage we all know that you're a better leader than I am. What's really going on?" Lance rolled his eyes at Keith.

"Lance I really don't want to talk about it." Keith leaned back in his seat.

Lance shook his head, "Keith I'm asking as your friend. Someone you grew up with and someone who knows you better than anyone else."

Keith cracked his knuckles. Taking a deep breath he released, "Lance I see you as a brother." Looking down at his desk, he looked over to the pictures on his desk. "Lance if you were given the opportunity to learn more about your past would you?"

Lance raised his eyebrows, "what do you mean?" Keith picked up the picture of him and his parents. Tossing it over to Lance, he caught it. Lance looked down at him and his eyes widen, "your parents?"

Keith nodded his head slowly. "While Coran was on earth he bumped into ex space marshal Graham and he gave him something and then Coran gave it to me."

Lance leaned forward in his seat in interest, "and what exactly did this something say and what does it have to do with your parents?" Keith quickly typed something into is tablet. Lance set the picture back Keith's desk. Keith reached over his desk and handed his tablet to Lance. Grabbing the tablet Lance started reading the file. As he got more and more in the file his eyes widen in shock. He looked at Keith in shock, "Are you fucking serious?"

"Lance, language!" Keith glared at him.

Lance shrugged his shoulders, "no one else is around. Doesn't matter how I speak." Keith rolled his eyes. Lance gave Keith a serious look, shaking the tablet in his hands, "is this all true?"

Keith shrugged, "I don't know. I talked to Coran about it and he said that it is possible." Glancing at all other the pictures he had, he glanced at Lance. "If it is true Lance, I want to explore it and find out. That's why I want to step down so I can explore the option.

Lance handed the tablet back, "have you talked to Allura about it?"

Keith shook his head sadly, "I haven't and I don't know how to tell her. You saw how she took it when I told her I wanted to step down as captain."

Lance shrugged his shoulders at him, "can you blame her Keith? You spent 5 years from Arus trying to find black. Now with this new information how long are you going to be gone for this? Allura has a right to be upset with you."

Keith nodded his head, "I know she has a right to be mad, but Lance what would you do if you were in my shoes? You grew up with your family unlike me. If my parents are alive and out there, I can find them."

Lance jumped to his feet and slammed his hands on Keith's desk, "and what happens if you do find them and you can't get back. Think about it Keith, if you're parents were truly alive, why haven't they come back. Why haven't they looked for you?"

Keith looked away, "I know that Lance. I don't know what to do."

Lance shook his head at him, "whatever you do, and you know I'll support you. Please tell me in advance so I don't have Allura biting my head off." Lance gave Keith a quick wave. Sighing, Keith picked up the picture of him and Allura. Keith smiled at this picture. It was right after they had defeated Doom.

_**Flashback….**_

_Keith smiled at Allura. "We finally did it Princess."_

_Allura nodded her head, throwing her arms around Keith she smiled. "It's all thanks to you and the guys. Without your help this would have never happened."_

_Keith smiled, hugging her closer to him. "It wasn't all just us Allura. You helped." Pulling away from her he smiled down at her. "You've grown so much from when I first met you princess. You've become a great pilot."_

_Allura couldn't believe her ears. Keith was praising her. From him it was very important. She smiled up at him. "I had some great teachers."_

_Keith chuckled at her, "You sure did."_

_Allura's eyes widen in surprise. "Keith, are you being cocky? I only thought Lance was the cocky one on the team."_

_Keith smiled at her, "it happens occasionally." Allura leaned into Keith. Keith felt the temperature go up a few notches. Giving Allura a loving look, "You are such an amazing person princess. I'm glad that I got this opportunity to watch you grow before my eyes."_

_Allura felt her heart swell up. Leaning her head toward his, "I'm so glad you came into my life. I feel like it was fate." Feeling like there was a magnet pulling them closer together. They're lips were centimeters apart._

"_Princess isn't this awesome!" Hunk ran up to the couple. Throwing his arms around the two he lifted them off the ground and gave them a big hug. _

_Allura giggled, "It is Hunk!"_

_Hunk gave the princess a sheepish look. He lowered them to the ground, "sorry about that princess."_

_Keith patted Hunk shoulder, "it's all good buddy." Hunk nodded his head moving away the couple. Keith smiled at Allura he took her hand in his. Pulling her gently to her, "now where were we?" Allura giggled at him._

"_Smile you two." Hearing a click they looked up in surprise. Lance waved his camera at them, "very cute picture you two. I'll make sure to give you a copy." Laughing he turned and walked away from them."_

_Keith and Allura blushed. Moving away from each other, Keith gave Allura an embarrassed smile. "I better go check in with Coran."_

_Allura nodded her head, "yeah, I'll catch up with you later Keith."_

_Keith gave her one more look. Nodding his head he turned and walked away from her._

"Keith, are you in here?"

Keith shook his head, clearing his head of memories. Looking up at his door, "come in." watching the door open his eyes widen when Allura walked in. Keith quickly got to his feet. "Princess was there something that I can help you with." Keith looked at her nervously.

Allura glared at him. Standing right across from him she starred at him. "I want to know what's going on Keith!"

Keith looked at her nervously, "what do you mean princess."

Allura stomped around his desk and got into his face. "What is going on Keith? I thought you were going to retire and we were finally going to start a future together. I understand when we found out that Daniel wasn't ready and you had to step back in, but here you are wanting to step down and leave!" Allura pushed him hard. Keith fell back into his seat. He looked at Allura in shock. She pointed at him, "I don't want to hear any bullshit excuses Keith."

Keith tried to get up but Allura pushed him back down. Keith glared at her, "what has gotten into you? Since when did you start talking like Lance?"

Allura glared down at him, "Stop avoiding my question. Answer it now! You are not leaving your office till you do!"

Keith smirked at her, "you're going to keep me here?"

Allura raised an eyebrow at him, "you're really questioning my ability on keeping you contain." Allura started fanning herself, "it's pretty hot in your office Keith." Slowly she slipped her jacket off her shoulders tossing it over Keith's head.

Keith quickly grabbed it off his head. Looking at Allura in shock, "what are you doing?"

Allura shrugged her shoulders at him innocently, "I was merely hot so I just took off my jacket." Giving him an innocent smile, she gave him a seductive smile. "Are you trying to imply that I'm doing this on purpose?" Fanning herself again, she reached the hem of her shirt, quickly she took it off. Tossing it on Keith's desk.

Keith's mouth dropped in shock. Stuttering, "All-All-Allura what are you doi-doing?"

"I just so hot Keith." Reaching behind herself she unclipped her bra. Letting it slide off her shoulders she stood there topless in front of Keith.

"Why are you doing this?" Keith felt his mouth water. Giving Allura a helpless look.

Allura climbed onto his lap. "Keith my chest just feels so heavy." Allura brought her hands up to her chest rubbing her fingers slowly over her nipples." Giving a little moan, "oh my god this feels so good Keith. Though I wish it was your lips doing it instead. Keith quickly reached for Allura, but she slapped his hand. "You can't touch until you tell me what's going on." She quickly got off his lap. Getting dressed quickly she heading over to the door, taking one last glance over her shoulders. "You can't touch my body or lips until you talk to me. Also you can keep my bra as a remembrance of what you're missing out on."

Keith's mouth dropped in shock. Looking down at the bra on his floor he picked it up and let his mind wander. Groaning to himself Keith quickly hid the bra in his desk and got up. Deciding that it was the best time to get out of his office before somebody else surprised him.

* * *

Daniel thought angrily to himself, no matter how much he wanted to deny it he knew that Larmina was right. If only he listened to his friends and teammates then he wouldn't be in this situation he was in right now. He would still be the leader of the Voltron force and still be flying black lion. Daniel sat down on the cliff sadly. Looking out he starred at the castle in shame.

"_Daniel, are you okay?"_

Daniel smiled a little and thought back, "_yeah I am, just a little bum. Larmina struck a nerve."_

"_I know she did, but you know she's right."_

Daniel nodded his head. Closing his eyes. "_Yeah, but please don't tell her. She'll rub that in my face as well."_

"_Are you going to be back anytime soon? I was hoping we can play some video games together."_

Daniel shook his head. Thinking back sadly, "_I'm going to stay out here for a little longer. I need to clear my mind. I got so much going on right now Vince."_

"_I understand. Let me know if you need to chat. I'm here for you buddy."_

Daniel smiled and thought back. "_Thanks Vince." _Daniel sighed to himself. Closing off his mind he continued watching the castle in silence.

* * *

Keith walked into the dining room. He found everyone there except Daniel. Taking a seat next to Coran he leaned back in his seat. Coran glanced up and smiled at him, "everything all right Keith?"

Keith glared at him and grunted. Allura looked up from the paper she was reading and smirked at him, "is something wrong love?" Keith grunted again refusing to answer. Closing his eyes instead, he sighed. The gang gave Keith a smile. Allura reached under the table and caressed Keith's leg. Keith's eyes snapped open and he jumped. He glared at Allura and she smiled at him innocently. Keith fought the images that were popping up in his mind of a topless Allura. Keith groaned, quickly getting up he headed to the door. Allura raised an eyebrow at him in question, "aren't you hungry love?"

Keith turned and glared at her and muttered, "No." turning he walked out of the room. Once the group was sure that Keith was out of earshot the room exploded into laughter.

Lance rubbed the tears that were in his eyes. Giving Allura a big smile, "is that payback for earlier?"

Allura gave him an innocent look, "I don't know what you're talking about." The room erupted into laughter once again.

Coran smiled at her, "I'm sure you touching him had nothing to do with it my Queen."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Allura's face turned red.

Coran lifted the newspaper to his face, "So you didn't slip your hand under the table and caress the captain's leg?"

Hunk was taking a drink, when he heard that he spit out his drink on Pidge who was sitting right across from. Lance started laughing so hard that he fell out of his seat from laughing so hard. Pidge glared at him. Hunk gave apologetic smile at Pidge, "sorry little buddy."

Pidge picked up a napkin and started wiping his face, giving Hunk a little glare. "It's all right, but you owe me buddy."

Hunk nodded his head. Larmina started smiling at Hunk, "you're so silly Hunk." Looking at Coran. "You're funny as well Coran."

Coran lowered his paper and smiled at her, "I've been told that often Princess by Queen Allura."

Allura glared at him, "Shush Coran. Stop before you start giving my niece ideas."

Larmina grinned at Vince, "Do you hear that Vince, my aunt thinks that Coran will corrupt me."

Vince chuckled at hr, "I thought we corrupted you."

Larmina stuck her tongue out of him. The gang quickly quieted down as the maids brought out their food. Allura's mind drifted over to Keith. Absentmindedly Allura continued eating. She knew that she had to outthink Keith to make him cave and get what she wanted from him. Getting a little thought she smiled evilly.

* * *

Keith stomped down the hallway towards his room. He was fully aroused and he had Allura to blame that for. She had done this twice to him in one day. Getting to his room he slammed his hand down on his keypad. Walking through his door he started pacing back and forth in his room. Keith was beyond frustrated. He could not believe that Allura was trying to seduce him to get the information out of him. Growling, Keith slammed his fist into the wall. Walking over to the shower Keith shed his clothes quickly. Thinking to himself he decided he needed a cold shower, a very cold shower. Getting under the water head he turned the water to the coldest temperature. Jumping a little from the cold shock Keith leaned his forehead against the wall.

Allura said goodnight to everyone, she quickly headed down the hallway to the teams room. Her destination was Keith's room. Coming up to his door, she quickly typed in his code. Walking into the room quietly she scanned the room for Keith. Smiling evilly when she heard the shower, she quickly turned around and locked the door. Walking towards Keith's bathroom, she entered quietly. Seeing Keith's body in the shower, she stripped herself naked. With Keith so distracted he didn't hear the shower door open and close quickly. Keith jumped when he felt a hand touch his back, quickly he turned around and his mouth dropped in shock. Allura stood there in her full glory. Giving Keith a seductive smile, "I thought it's time I tortured you more."

Keith groaned at her, "Why are you doing this to me Allura."

Allura ran her hands down Keith's slick nude body. "Why don't you just tell me what's going on Keith. Why are you hiding this from me baby." Leaning her body against his she started biting him anywhere her mouth could reach. Reaching down she took Keith's shaft into her hand and started stroking him. Keith groaned in appreciation. Keith took her lips in his and kissed her with all his might. Pushing her against the shower wall he reached down between her legs and started stroking her. Both were stroking one another. Faster and harder, both groaning into each other's mouth.

Keith pulled away from Allura and grunted, "Bed. Now!" Allura nodded her head. Wrapping her legs around Keith's hips she started grinding herself against him. Keith quickly moved them from the shower to his bed. Spreading her legs wide open to him she guided his dick to her entrance. Keith waited till Allura was ready, when she indicated she was ready. Keith shifted his hips upward. Allura moaned in pleasure. Grinding in and out of Allura he moaned into her ear, "this is payback for what you did to me earlier!" Keith picked up his speed, pushing into Allura faster and harder. Allura gripped Keith's back, running her nails hard and down his back. Keith hissed in pleasure. Feeling herself starting to climax, Keith felt Allura getting tighter and tighter.

Allura screamed out in pleasure, "Keeeeeiiiiiiith!"

Keith grunted one last time as he exploded inside of her. Both were heaving out heavily. Keith pulled out of Allura and laid right next to her. Allura curled up to Keith. Wrapping his arm around her, he pulled her closer to him. Kissing her forehead. "I love you Allura."

Sighing happily she kissed the spot right above where his heart was. "I love you too Keith." Tiredly they both closed their eyes and let sleep over take them.

* * *

so what did you think? please R/R


	3. Chapter 3

I know my chapters are short, but it means i can put updates out faster. Hope you guys are enjoying this.

* * *

Coran headed straight to his office right after he said goodnight to the Voltron force. Walking in he took a seat at his desk. Sighing, Coran rubbed his face tiredly. Leaning back in his seat he looked up at the ceiling. It was nice to be at peace, no doom issues, no Wade issues. He let a smile appear on his face. Hearing a knock, he turned his attention on his door, "yes?"

Nanny stormed into his office and she looked livid. Glaring at Coran she started yelling at him, "what's this I hear of the queen being with one of those hooligans?"

Coran's raised an eyebrow at her, "how did you hear of this?"

Nanny threw her arms up wildly, "do it really matter?" she pointed at him, "you were suppose to help her find a proper suitor! Not one of those hooligans!"

Coran nodded his head at her, "please sit down Nanny." Watching her take a seat, he leaned back in his seat. "Nanny I know it's hard to accept that our Queen is no longer a young girl. She has made her choice and honestly I can't argue with her choice."

"Who is her choice? Is it the flyboy loud mouth Lance?" Nanny hissed out.

"Of course not." Coran chuckled out. Smiling at her, "it's Keith Nanny. Can you picture someone more qualify than Keith?"

"Keith? Really? I didn't know that she was in love with him." Nanny looked at Coran in shock.

Coran nodded at her, "I always thought it was a little teenage crush and that she would grow out of it. But you know what the saying is, the heart wants what the heart wants. When Keith came back the attraction that the Queen had just grew even more. Then her learning that Keith's family actually came from Arus made Allura more determine to make Keith king."

Nanny's mouth dropped in shock, "I can't believe it Coran. Even after all these years she was in love with him?"

"Yes, I was also shock." Coran nodded his head at Nanny and then shrugged. "Why fight her decision. She always put her planet before anything else. She put her life in danger so many times and her people respect Keith. She deserves to be happy and if it's Keith that makes her happy then let her be with him."

Nanny sighed, "You're right Coran. When I heard that she was with one of these hooligans, I feared that it was Lance."

Coran started laughing at her, "Nanny even if that was true. You know deep down you respect these hooligans."

Nanny gave him a small smile, "don't let these boys know that." Standing up she quickly straightened her skirt. Giving Coran a smile, "please keep me inform Coran. I must get back to Erik."

Coran nodded his head at Nanny, standing up he gave her a bow. "Of course Nanny. I'm sure Allura wouldn't forget her Nanny." Giving Coran a nod she quickly turned around and left his office. Coran sat down with a smile on his face. Looking back at the ceiling Coran gave a little worried sigh out. Glancing at the image on his computer Coran felt a shiver run down his spine.

* * *

_Rec Room_

Lance chuckled out to the group. "Today is turning out to be an interesting day. Isn't it?"

Pidge looked up from his PDA and nodded, "it sure is." Looking at Hunk. "Do you think Keith will really leave again?"

Hunk shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know little buddy." Walking over to the TV, Hunk picked up the remote and walked over to the couches. Flopping down he gave them a smile. "I don't think Allura will let him go."

Lance sat down next to him, crossing his arms across his chest. "I would pay to see Allura and Keith square off."

Pidge raised an eyebrow at him, "why?"

Lance smirked at him, "can you image our all mighty captain facing off with the woman he's in love with? We all know how scary Allura can be." All three shivered in memory. Shaking his head to forget, Lance continued. "Keith is a sucker to Allura. She'll get her way."

Pidge looked down at his PDA and spoke softly, "and you're okay with this Lance?"

Lance turned sharply to Pidge, "what's that suppose to mean?"

Pidge shrug innocently. "I always thought you had something for Allura."

Hunk chuckled at him, "I have to agree with Pidge. We saw the ways you would flirt with her."

Lance glared at them, "you guys are crazy. I respect her and think of her as a sister."

Hunk frowned, "you don't have to hide it." Hunk gave them a dreamy look, "I sure in hell thought of Allura in a not sister kind of way."

Lance's mouth dropped in shock. Pidge chuckled, never taking his eyes off his PDA. "Even I thought some naughty things of Allura."

Lance rushed to his feet, looking at them in shock. "Are you fucking serious? I can't fucking believe this!"

Vince and Larmina walked into the rec room, seeing Lance with his mouth wide open and starring at the other two they both shared a look. Larmina raised her eyebrow at them, "is something going on?"

Pidge looked up and pushed his glasses up. Giving her a smile, "yes. Well Lance here was just saying that he thought of Allura as..." Lance jumped and threw his hand over Pidge's mouth. Pidge looked at Lance in surprise.

Lance glared at them, "don't you guys have some studying to do?"

"No we don't, we finished earlier." Larmina crossed her arms across her chest and glared at them. "What the hell is going on?"

Vince looked at her in surprise. Hunk looked away from the TV and smiled at Larmina, "oh you know how it is. Lance just likes to run his mouth."

"Shut up Hunk." Lance hissed at Hunk. Turning his attention to the teens he yelled at them, "It's none of your business!"

Pidge smacked Lance's hand away from his mouth. Muttering, "When was the last time you washed your hand?" Turning his attention on the teens. "Where's Daniel?"

"He's having a little time out." Vince answered.

Pidge nodded his head. Hunk turned the TV up, pointing at the TV. "I love this song!" Pidge and Larmina took a seat next to Hunk.

Vince walked up to Lance and gave him a questioning look, "are you sure you're okay?"

Lance's felt his eyebrow twitch. Narrowing his eyes at Vince "mind your own business."

"Sorry Lance." Vince jumped in surprised. Moving away from Lance, Vince took a seat next to Pidge.

Lance glared at the group. Muttering to himself he quickly left the rec room. Not paying attention to where he was going he ran straight into someone. Stumbling he quickly caught his foot. Unfortunately the other person wasn't that lucky. They fell hard on their butt. Lance hissed out, "watch where you're going! Don't you know who I am?" Lance crossed his arms across his chest.

The person who Lance knocked over looked up at him with venom in her eyes. Screaming at Lance, "what did you say hooligan? How dare you knock me down and then blame me for it!"

Lance's eyes widen once he recognized the voice. Looking down quickly to the person he reached down and helped Nanny up. Turning beat red, Lance started begging her "please forgive me Nanny. I'm so sorry."

Nanny started beating his arm with her bag. Turning red she continued yelling at him, "What happens if I was carrying young Erik. It would be your fault if he fell. It's your fault you weren't looking where you were going." Nanny hit Lance harder with her bag. Lance flinched.

Lance quickly moved away from her, backing up he held his hands up in defensive. "What are you doing here anyways?"

Nanny narrowed her eyes at him, "I was taking Erik to the doctor for his check up. While I was here I wanted to see the Queen."

Lance paled, "she's not in the rec room." Gulping he quickly covered his ears.

"WHERE IS THE QUEEN YOU HOOLIGAN? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Nanny screamed at Lance. Her voice echo off the walls in the castle.

* * *

Allura quickly sat up and looked around in alarm. Keith woke from his slumber. They looked at each other in question. Allura looked at Keith nervously. "That sounded like Nanny yelling at Lance." Keith quickly got out of bed. Running around his room he started getting dressed quickly. Allura looked at him in question, "what are you doing?"

Keith looked at Allura nervously, "baby if that's Nanny. She's looking for you and if she can't find you she's going to come looking for me to find you!"

Allura's eyes widen in realization, jumping out of bed she ran to the bathroom and grabbed her clothes. Keith looked at her and smirked at her, "are you scared now?"

"Looks who talking. You're terrified of Nanny!" Allura hissed at Keith.

Standing up straighter Keith gave Allura a smile, "I'm not afraid of Nanny." Hearing a knock on his door the couple paled. Gulping, Keith called out. "Yes?"

"Hey Keith it's me Lance. I have Nanny with me and she's demanding you find Allura."

Keith gave Allura a scared look and whispered out, "okay, I'm scared now." Allura giggled at him. Keith motioned for Allura to move quickly. "Hurry Allura." Allura rolled her eyes at him. Once Keith was satisfied that Allura looked proper he walked over to his door and open it. Greeting the pair he smiled at them. "Hello Nanny. How may I help you?"

Nanny pushed Lance aside. "I can't find the Queen." Lance whole body rammed into the wall. Pushing himself from the wall her glared at Nanny. Nanny ignored Lance, grabbing Keith's arm. "Please find her."

Allura picked that moment to walk into the room. Giving Nanny a smile, "I'm right here Nanny. Is there something wrong?"

Spotting Allura, Nanny rushed past Keith into his room. She threw her arms around Allura. "My queen I was so worried."

Allura giggled at her, "I'm fine Nanny I was with Keith." Allura returned Nanny's hug. Smiling at Nanny she smiled. "I missed you."

Turning her attention to Keith, Nanny glared at him. "This is improper. For the Queen's suitor you cannot be alone with in a room unsupervised."

Keith's eyes widen in shock, "you know?"

Nanny slapped Keith's arm. "I had a discussion with Coran."

Allura took a tentative step toward Nanny. "And you're not upset?"

Nanny turned her attention to Allura. "I was upset, but Coran did make some valid points." Looking away in disappointment, "I was hoping to hear the news from you my Queen."

Allura's eyes widen, "oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Nanny. With everything that's been happening it slipped my mind."

Nanny looked at Allura in understanding. "I understand my queen. I know you have a busy schedule."

Keith tapped Nanny's shoulder, "that's still not acceptable." Walking over to stand next to Allura. "We should have still went to see you and told you the news our self Nanny. I'm so sorry. Please forgive us."

Allura and Nanny looked at Keith in surprise. Nanny smiled at Keith fondly. "It's all right Commander." Taking his hand in hers, "I know you're a very honorable man."

Lance glanced at the scene in front of him. He felt like gagging. Leaning against the door still. "So what am I? Chopped liver?"

The three turned their attention on Lance. Nanny glared at him, "you are a rude boy!"

Lance threw a hand over his heart. "Ouch Nanny that hurt. I thought you liked me."

Allura threw her hand over her mouth to hide her giggle. Keith rolled his eyes at Lance. Nanny narrowed her eyes at him, "I can you show you what I think of you!" Raising her bag at him threatening manner, she took a step in his direction.

Lance quickly took a step bag. Giving them a quick wave. "Since I'm not needed, I'm out of here!" turning he ran away from them.

Nanny smirked at his retreating back. Allura looked at question at Nanny. "Did we miss something?"

Nanny turned and smiled at Allura innocently, "of course not my queen." Turning her full attention of the couple. She took Keith's hand in hers, "Commander I ask that you take care of the Queen."

Keith gave Nanny a reassuring smile, "you know I will." Glancing at Allura he gave her a loving smile. "I'll do anything for her. I love her."

Nanny smiled at the couple. Giving Keith's hand a reassuring squeeze she smiled at him. "I know you will Commander." Looking at the couple, "please don't make me wait long for a wedding." Smiling, she let go of Keith's hand and started heading toward the door. Giving them one last glance, "behave you two. Also no being in a room together alone. Don't make me come back to keep an eye on you two!"

Keith and Allura paled. Allura gave Nanny a nervous smile, "Nanny we will be good. No worries there. Enjoy you time away from the castle. You know you don't miss the craziness of the castle."

Nanny walked away from the couple. "You know how much I love to work." Giving them an evil look. "With me here I can keep a good eye on everything."

Keith gave her a reassuring smile. "Nanny that won't be needed, but you're always more than welcome to come visit."

Nanny smiled at him, "I will do that. I'm sorry, but I must check on Erik and head back home. I will see you two very soon." She quickly left them.

Once Keith's door closed, the couple let out a relief breath. Allura glanced at Keith. "Can you imagine if she walked in on us in bed? Can you imagine if you were fucking me and she walked in?"

Keith shivered and shook his head. Giving Allura a dread look, "I don't want to think about that." Leaning down he gave her a quick kiss. "We better get going before we end up back in bed."

Allura gave him a seductive smile. "Is that bad?" walking by Keith, she gave him a wink. Chuckling Keith followed Allura out of his room and into the hallways. In the back of this mind, Keith still didn't know how to tell Allura what was going on.

* * *

So, what did you think? please R/R!

i have so many ideas running through my head and trying to figure out how to put it down. if you have any ideas let me know. I love to know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay I want to apologize for the grammer mistakes. If anyone is interested I could uses a beta. Anyone interested?

On a side note, this chaper is slightly shorter. I'll make sure to make the next one longer. Enjoy!

* * *

The next few weeks were very hectic. Keith was trying to hide from Allura like she had the plague and Daniel acting differently. Once again Keith was sitting at the control center. Leaning forward, he started typing. Getting onto the Space Alliance Citrix, Keith quickly hacked into the system. Looking around to make sure he was alone he turned his full attention on the screen. Going over to the search bar with his mouse he typed in his name. Tapping his finger on the keyboard impatiently he sighed. His eyes lit up when his file popped up. Clicking on his file he read everything they had on him.

"Find anything good?"

Keith jumped, turning around in his seat he paled. "Coran, what are you doing here? I thought everyone was asleep."

"When you get to my age, sometimes it becomes harder to sleep." Walking up to stand next to Keith he crossed his arms across his chest and frowned. "Is there any specific reason you're looking at your file?"

Keith looked back at the screen and frowned. "I was just curious on what they had on me."

Coran glanced at him, raising his eyebrow at him. "This is something I can imagine Pidge or Lance doing, but you Keith I find that hard to believe. Where did you learn to hack into things?" Keith shrugged his shoulders at him, continuing with his research he got out of his file and typed his parents name in. Coran frowned at him. "Is this wise Captain?" Keith ignored him, watching the screen load he grew slightly impatient. Coran shook his head at him, placing a hand on his shoulder to get Keith's attention. "Captain what has gotten into you?"

"What do you want from me Coran?" Keith snapped. Turning his attention back on the screen, he started reading. "I deserve to know the fucking truth Coran. What are they fucking hiding from me?"

Coran looked at Keith in shock. Squeezing Keith shoulder he spoke softly. "There has to be a reason why no one told you what's go. Maybe it's something that they just learned."

Keith stood up suddenly. Pushing Coran's hand off his shoulder he glared at him. "It took them fucking over 20 years to tell me that there is a possibility that my parents are alive? That they've been contacting them for years for help and they ignored their messages!" Coran remained silent, listen to the man in front of him explode. Keith shook his head angrily. "Do you have any idea how hard it was for me? To think that I was alone and not wanted and my parents were dead. Then I get this damn information stating that my parents had contacted them!" Seeing red, Keith screamed and threw a punch through the screen. Coran jumped back in shock. Sparks started flying from the impact. Keith pulled back his fist slowly and hissed out. "They waited to tell me and look at where I am in my life. I'm close to 30 years old and I put work before my happiness. I found someone I want to be with, but this has put a crossroad in life. Do I go looking for my parents or do I stay and marry Allura?"

"Keith no matter what I tell you, you're going to want to follow your heart." Coran walked over to Keith. Looking down at Keith's hand he shook his head sadly. "You better get that checked out Captain."

Keith nodded his head numbly. Turning around he started walking away from Coran. "I'm sorry I lost my temper Coran."

Coran nodded his head at him. "Don't worry, I'll ask Pidge to fix this." Keith nodded his head. Keeping his head down he walked out of the control room. Coran sighed to himself, shaking his head he walked up to the screen. Reading what he could through the cracks on the screen his eyes widen at what he saw.

_**Transmission 26 May 2030:**_

_**Galaxy Alliance, this is Captain Kogane. Our ship has landed on planet doom. My wife was taken captive. I'm going to get her back. Tell Keith we love him. Kogane out**_

_**Transmission 05 Dec 2038:**_

_**Captured. Haggar did something to wife. Remaining radio silent. Help.**_

_**Transmission 03 May 2044:**_

_**Voltron defeated Doom. Leaving with slaves to freedom. Send help.**_

_**Transmission 08 Nov 2049:**_

_**You abandoned us! We blame you for this! You will regret that your ever did this to us! Mark my words I will kill you and everyone that you love H-**_

Coran couldn't believe his eyes. Keith's parent's last transmission was less than a year ago. Keith's parents had been on doom around the same time Arus had fallen to Doom. Coran fell back in the seat in shock, if that was true then there was a big possibility that Keith's parents had been on Doom when they were able to take Doom down. Coran rubbed his chin thoughtfully. If Keith's parents were there on Doom, then what had happen. Who was this person that Keith's parents were threatening? Who were his parents contacting? He had so many questions running through his head.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Coran turned around in his seat. Pidge stood there with his mouth wide open. Coran gave Pidge an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Pidge, I seem to have cracked the screen."

Pidge rushed over to the screen, reaching out he touched the screen delicately. "You didn't just crack it Coran. You destroyed it. What did you do? Throw something at it?"

Coran shrugged his shoulders at him innocently. "What can I say, when I read things on Wade I seem to lose my temper." Quickly before Pidge could see what Coran was looking out he signed out of the Citrix system. Standing up he stretched. "Pidge do you mind fixing this?"

"Do you have any idea how long it's going to take for me to get another screen?" Pidge groaned out.

Coran smiled at him. "I'm sure you can get one from Earth or maybe Balto."

Pidge smiled to himself, thinking to himself about dropping by and visiting his brother. "That's a good idea Coran. I'm sure my brother might have learned more things about Voltron since the last time I saw him. Maybe I can upgrade the castle control system."

Coran nodded his head at him with encouragment in his eyes. "That sounds like a fantastic idea. Maybe you should tell the Captain that or even the Queen." Pidge nodded his head excitedly. Rushing to the door he had a million ideas run through his head. Coran chuckled to himself thinking how he was able to make Pidge forget about the broken screen.

* * *

_Med-Tech…_

Doctor Gorma starred at Keith's wound in shock. "How did this happen Captain?"

"I have no idea." Keith lied.

Gorma narrowed his eyes at him. "Since when do you come to the Med-Tech on your own will? Usually I have someone from the force forcing you." Looking behind Keith he half expected someone to pop in. Shaking his head, he looked at Keith. He called out to one of the nurse to take Keith to one of the examination rooms. "Kelly take the Captain to room 1. Please get the materials that I need ready to clean his wounds." The nurse nodded her head, grabbing Keith's arm gently she pulled him into one of the rooms. Gorma shook his head and muttered to himself. "One of these days this guy with be the death of me." Walking into his office he quickly picked up Keith's file and headed into the examination room. Looking up from his folder he found the captain already seated on the table.

"Can we make this fast Doctor?" Keith asked. Frowning Keith looked down at his bloody hand. Trying to make a fist he flinched.

Gorma set the file down on the table. Nurse Kelly walked up to the Doctor with a tray full of supplies. "Kelly can you please set those on the table." Kelly nodded her head, following the doctor's orders she placed the tray down and left the room. Putting some gloves on, he went to stand in front of Keith. Taking his injured hand into his he started studying the wound. "It looks like we're going to have to give you some stitches. You have some glass in your wound." Turning from Keith he picked up a tweezers. Using the tweezers Gorma made quick work in taking the glass out. He placed each broken piece on the tray. Keith winced in pain. Gorma shook his head at him. "What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking. I just saw red." Keith muttered. Seeing Gorma holding a syringe, Keith looked away. Feeling the needle enter his wound he hissed in pain. "That fucking hurts!"

Gorma ignored him, muttering back at him. "Maybe next time you should before you punch something in anger. I really didn't expect this from you Keith. I can picture Lance doing this, but not you." Taking the need needle out he put it on the tray. Picking up a needle and thread he quickly put the needle through the hole of the needle. Making quick work on the wound he had it sewed up within 10 minutes. Taking a step back to admire his work, he nodded his head in satisfaction. "Looks good, you know this means you can't be doing any work that involves that hand. I also restrict you from flying the black lion."

Keith's eyes widen, shaking his head at him. "You can't do that Gorma. What happens if there's an emergency?"

"Then the Queen or the young cadet Daniel can fly." Gorma smirked at him. Shaking his finger in Keith's face he smiled at him in triumph. "You can't go against my orders Captain. Before we didn't have anyone else, but we have other people who can fly now. Plus were at peace right now." Keith's shoulders fell in defeat. He knew Gorma was right, but he refused to let him see that.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?"

Keith winced when he recognized the voice. Speaking softly so only Gorma could hear him. "Please knock me out before Allura gets in here."

Gorma chuckled at him. Slowly he wrapped up Keith's hand. "Sorry Captain, but the Queen is a very stubborn girl. She won't leave until you wake up."

Allura rushed past Kelly in the room. Feeling the anger coming off Allura Keith quickly looked away. Allura walked past the Doctor and slapped Keith upside his head. Keith grabbed his head in pain. "What the fuck Allura?"

"Really?" Getting mad Allura slapped him again. "What the hell were you thinking Keith? I just had Pidge ask to leave Arus to go to Balto and Earth for a new vid screen because Coran broke it. Really Keith? Coran broke it? Yeah right!" Allura glared at Gorma in anger. "Doctor, can you please leave? I would like to finish this conversation between Keith and I."

Behind her Keith shook his head at the Doctor not to. Gorma gulped nervously, backing up slowly. "Of course my majesty." Giving Keith an apologetic look he quickly made his escape.

Keith closed his eyes in defeat. Refusing to open his eyes and face his death he spoke softly. "Who told you I was in med-tech?"

"Nurse Kelly gave me a call to tell me you were in here." Allura smirked at him. She rolled her eyes at him. "Apparently she thought it was serious if you came in here willing because everyone knows how you would avoid this place like it was the plague."

Keith groaned out. "What happen to patient confidentially?"

Allura smacked his good arm. "What were you thinking Keith? What's going on with you?"

Keith winced in pain. "I was mad. I'm sorry your highness I wasn't thinking." Opening his eyes he gave Allura a pathetic look.

Allura quickly felt the anger leave her. Taking Keith's good hand in hers she looked at him sadly. "Please tell me what's going on Keith. I love you and I can't help you if your hiding things from me."

Keith looked away from her. "Please Allura just give me some time to think and in all good time I'll tell you everything that's going on."

Allura nodded her head at him. "I'll take that for now, but please don't make me wait to long."

Keith nodded his head. He smiled at her, "I won't."

Allura threw her arms around him. Settling her head on his shoulders she inhaled his scent. Speaking softly to him. "I love you Keith."

"I love you too my Queen." Keith smiled. Wrapping his arms around her, he made sure to be careful with his bad hand.

* * *

So how was this chapter? did you hate it or love it? Let me know please R/R :)


	5. Chapter 5

Here's another one! Hope you guys like.

* * *

Daniel was walking down the hallway. For weeks had felt different, felt alone. Sure Vince and Larmina and the force always tried to make him feel like he was part of the team, but the truth was that he wasn't. He was disgusted with himself. Hearing voices coming in his direction he quickly ducked into an empty room. Pressing an ear against the wall he listened.

"Did you see the screen? It was completely shattered," exclaimed Larmina.

Vince nodded his head. "Yeah I did, I talked to Pidge about it and he said it was Coran's fault. Apparently he tripped and hit the screen."

Larmina raised an eyebrow at him. "Seriously Vince? Coran is an old skinny man. You really think he was the one who broke it?"

Vince chuckled at her, shaking his head. "Of course I don't think he did. I actually hacked into the surveillance camera and I was shocked at who I saw did it."

"Who did it? Lance? Hunk? Daniel?" Larmina asked Vince excitedly.

Vince smirked at her. "It was Keith." Both teens stopped in the middle of the hall. Vince motioned Larmina closer. "Keith was talking to Coran and all of a sudden he gets up and starts yelling at Coran and slams his fist into the wall!"

Larmina's mouth dropped in shock. "Are you serious?" Vince nodded his head. Larmina smacked his arm. "I find that hard to believe. It doesn't seem like something Keith would do."

"_Vince, I need you and Larmina in the conference immediately."_

The teens looked at each other and shrugged. Vince raised his Voltcom to his mouth. "Okay Lance, Larmina is with me. Did you want us to find Daniel?"

"_No this is for active Voltron members alone."_

Larmina frowned. "But he's part of the team Lance."

"_Until that kid can listen and take orders and be a team player he's not a true Voltron member."_

"We're on our way Lance," cutting Larmina off Vince lowered his arm. Grabbing her arm he started pulling her toward the conference room. "Come on we better get over there." Unknown to the teens, Daniel had heard everything. Growling Daniel slammed his fist into the wall in anger. He felt his body surging with anger. Unknown to Daniel his eyes started giving off a purple glow.

* * *

Hunk walked into the conference to find only Lance and Coran there. He smiled at them. "I'm actually early for once?"

Lance smirked at him. "For the first time, you are."

Hunk did a fist pump. Walking over to his seat he sat down happily. "So what's this meeting about? I was in the middle of something."

Coran and Lance shared a look. Coran smiled at Hunk. "We actually want to wait till all the force is here." Hunk nodded his head in understanding. Pulling some headphones out of his pocket he put them in his ears and started blasting some music. Coran winced in pain and looked at Lance. "How can he stand that kind of music?"

Lance shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

"It's actually not that bad Coran. I've gotten so use to it from when I would DJ," Pidge said.

Lance smirked at Pidge. "This meeting is for ACTIVE members."

Pidge rolled his eyes at him. Turning around he started heading back to the doors. "You're an ass Lance. I'll remember that if red needs any upgrades." Walking out he grinned where he heard Lance screaming for him to come back. Seeing the teens he smiled at them. "How's it going guys?"

Larmina blushed. "It's going great Pidge."

Vince looked at Larmina in suspicion. "Why are you red?"

Larmina hit Vince with her arm and muttered. "Shut up." She smiled at Pidge innocently. "You're not staying for the meeting?"

Pidge shook his head. "I actually can't. I have some things to take care of before I leave. I was looking for Keith, but Lance was being a smartass and reminded me I'm not an active pilot."

Vince winced at him. "I'm sorry Pidge."

Pidge waved his hand at him. "It's all good Vince. I'm better use in the Control room."

Larmina shook her head at him. "You're an excellent teacher and pilot Pidge."

Pidge blushed. Giving Larmina a shy smile. "I was taught by the best." Nodding his head toward the conference room to them. "You better get going because if Lance is leading it he'll punish you guys." Their eyes widen in worry. They quickly bid him farewell and ran to conference room. Chuckling, Pidge continued his journey to his room. On his way to his room he smiled at some of the maids who giggled in return. Spotting Allura and Keith by Keith's door he raised his hand to yell out to them, but froze when he watched Allura lean up to kiss Keith. Pidge's mouth dropped in shock.

Feeling eyes on them, Allura tore her eyes off of Keith and spotted Pidge. Turning bright red she gave him an embarrassed smile. "Hello Pidge."

Pidge closed his mouth and gave them a nervous smile. "Hello Allura. Hey Keith." Keith nodded his head at him. Pidge noticed his hand and looked at Keith in question. "What happen?"

Keith quickly hid his hand from Pidge's eyes. "It was nothing."He shrugged his shoulders at Pidge.

Pidge frowned at him, before he could ask another question Allura asked him a question. "Shouldn't you be in the conference room?"

"Actually no, I have to get packing for my trip and I still have some errands to do." Pidge replied.

Keith gave Allura a relief look. She smiled at him and winked. Looking back at Pidge she smiled at him. "You should get going, we don't want to hold you up."

Pidge nodded his head excitedly. "I'll see you guys later then." Walking past the couple he hurried to his room.

Allura smirked at him. "Damn I'm good."

Keith raised an eyebrow at Allura. "Where did you learn to talk like that?"

Allura giggled at him. "I was taught by the best. You sometimes call him smartass or Lance." Keith started laughing. Allura's eyes soften. Giving Keith a loving smile she touched his arm gently. "I love when you're not stressed and thinking about work. I love seeing this side of you." Keith smiled at her, leaning down he took her lips in his. Kissing her tenderly, she felt like she was going to faint. Keith took her in his arms, deepening the kiss. Allura moaned into his lips. Keith pushed Allura against the wall, kissing his way down to her neck he gave her a little bite. Allura moaned closing her eyes. "Oh my god Keith that feels so good." Keith pushed his body against hers, he started sucking on her neck. Allura moaned out to him. "Keith let's take this to the bedroom. I can't take this teasing anymore."

Keith grunted out to her. "My room or yours?"

Allura gave him a seductive smile. "Yours since were right next."

Keith grinned against her neck. "I'm going to eat you up baby."

Allura giggled at him. "Why are we wasting any more time talking. We should get to fucking already."

Keith pulled away and looked at her in shock. "Where did you learn to talk like that?"

Allura giggled again, putting her arms around his neck. "Does it matter?" Keith smiled at her. Leaning forward he kissed her.

"_Are you fucking serious?"_

The couple broke apart in surprise. Lance stood their glaring at them. Allura looked at him in question. "What's wrong?"

Lance pointed at his Voltcom. "I've been calling Keith on it for 10 minutes and here I find him kissing you!"

Keith tilted his head at him and looked at him in question. "No you haven't." Lance stomped up to him, grabbing his arm he started dragging Keith toward the conference room. Allura giggled, she could hear Lance lecturing Keith on dating. Turning around she started walking in the opposite direction.

Keith pulled his arm out of Lance's grip muttered to him. "I'm not a damn child."

"Then stop acting like a love struck teen." Lance muttered back.

Keith stopped walking and glared at him. "What's your problem? Are you jealous?"

Lance eyes widen. Shaking his head at him. "I ain't fucking jealous! You wish I was!"

Keith rolled his eyes at him. "I don't need to wish." Walking by Lance, he muttered to him. "If I didn't know better I would think that you're in love with her as well."

Lance's eyes followed Keith's retreating back. Deep down he knew that Keith was right, but he was never going to admit that. He wanted to see his best friend be happy and Allura was that one thing. Sighing, he hurried after Keith.

* * *

Daniel brought up his sword focusing on the sim Lotor. Giving out a war cry he charged Lotor. Slashing his sword careless he left himself open and Lotor sword went through him. Daniel screamed out in anger. Turning around he threw his sword angrily. The sword slammed against the door frame. Allura jumped back in shock. Her eyes turned to Daniel in shock. Daniel was on his knees screaming in anger. Slamming his fist into the ground, he hit it harder and harder. "Why can't I do this? What am I doing wrong?"

Allura gave the teen a sad smile. Walking into the room she walked over to him. "You're not Keith."

Daniel's head snapped up in surprise. He looked at Allura in question. "What are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be at the meeting?"

"Shouldn't you be?" Allura asked him back.

Daniel shook his head scornfully. "No, I'm not good enough to be on the team. I lost black and the respect of my team."

Allura shook her head at him. "Don't say that Daniel."

Daniel glared at her. Getting to his feet he narrowed his eyes at her. "Why not? You don't know what I'm going through. You don't even know me!"

Allura looked at him in surprise. She shook her head at him sadly. "You're letting your anger get the best of you. I know what it's like. Remember Daniel I was not part of the original Voltron force. I joined after Sven was hurt and even then Keith didn't want me on the force. Because of Lance teaching me I was able to prove to Keith that I deserve to be on the team."

Daniel snarled at her. "He only let you on the team because you're the fucking princess. Same reason Larmina got blue. She got it because of birthright!"

"_Daniel!"_

Daniel glared at the newcomer. Sneering at Pidge in hate. "Look who comes to the rescue. I can't believe you Pidge why did you give Vince your lion."

Allura and Pidge looked at Daniel in shock. Pidge stood next to Allura. He shook his head at Daniel. "What has gotten into you?"

Daniel pointed his finger at them angrily. "It's cause of you guys I'm like this!" Daniel screamed as a pain shot up his spine. Allura and Pidge tried to take a step towards him, but he hissed back at them. "Don't you dare fucking touch me. You do and you will regret it."

Allura took a step back, raising her Voltcom to her mouth she called out to the team. "Guys I need you simulation room now!" Daniel rushed at Allura. Grabbing for her Voltcom, Pidge jumped between them and started fighting with Daniel.

"_Allura what's wrong?"_

"Keith I need you. Something is wrong with Daniel. He just attacked me and is fighting with Pidge right now." Allura spoke out. Daniel roared at Pidge, using his speed he turned his attention back on Allura. Allura's eyes widen in shock. Pidge threw stars in Daniel's path trying to distract him.

Daniel jumped over them, with his eyes glowing he snarled at her. "I'll make you regret this!"

The team rushed into the room. Keith screamed out to Allura. "Move!"

Allura snapped out of her shock and quickly moved out the way. Daniel ran into the wall. Chuckling he got up and glared at them. The team starred at Daniel in shock. Vince quickly thought out to him, _"What are you doing."_

"_I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago. I'm taking what's mine!" _Daniel thought back to him.

Vince's eyes widen, looking at Keith he quickly called out. "He's infected! He wants black!"

Keith and Lance quickly got into defensive stances. The team quickly circled Daniel. Daniel looked around wildly, looking for his weakest link. Smirking he smiled at Allura who was next to Pidge. Making a quick move like he was going towards Lance he made a sharp turn and ran through Allura and Pidge and ran out of the room. Keith called out to the team. "After him, we can't let him leave the castle." The team quickly ran out of the room. Allura stood there in shock, Keith hurried over to her. "Are you okay?"

Allura fell to her knees in shock. "His eyes Keith, they were glowing. "

Keith got down on his knees and took her in his arms. "I know Allura." Pulling away from her, he looked her straight in the eyes. "We need to get him back and try to help him."

"And if we can't? We can't even save Sven." Allura muttered.

Keith shook her. "Don't think like that." Getting up he pulled her to her feet. "Have faith Allura." She nodded her head at him. He gave her one last look. "Are you going to be okay?" Allura once again she nodded her head. Keith turned and ran out of the room. Using his Voltcom he called out to Lance. "Anything Lance?"

"_Nope. That little bugger is fast."_

"We need to get that Voltcom off him!" Keith exclaimed.

"_Keith if you can him close to me I can clobber him."_

Keith chuckled. "Larmina as much as I would love to see that we can't hurt him." Hearing his team groaned he gave a little smile. Quickly he ran down the halls. "Any sight on him?"

_I'm in the Control room right now Keith. I'm using the cameras to find him….he's near the garden!"_

"Thanks Pidge." Screaming out to his team. "You heard Pidge. Hurry guys, once he gets out that door we won't be able to catch him." Running as fast as his feet would take him he was the first to arrive. Coming to a halt in front of the room he looked around wildly. Spotting Hunk, he called out to him. "Anything in that direction?"

Hunk shook his head. Coming up next to Keith he bent over to catch his breath. He gasped out to Keith. "tthhhhat….. side….. waaaass… cleeeaaaar."

Keith patted Hunk's back. Calling out to Pidge on Voltcom. "Where is he Pidge?"

"…_..uggghh….."_

Keith felt a chill run through his back. He called out to Pidge again. Getting no response he looked at Hunk. Hunk stood up straight. Raising his Voltcom he tried. "Little buddy you there?"

"…_..control room….black lion…"_

Their eyes widen in shock. Turning they ran to the control room. Coming to the door they spotted Coran, Larmina and Vince outside the door. Coran gasped out to him. "He….locked…..the…..doooor." Coran bent over in pain.

"Vince can you hack in?" Keith asked.

Vince shook his head. "I already tried to. I think he jammed it."

"_MOOOOOOOVE!"_

Everyone turned around, seeing Lance come barraging towards them they all jumped out of the way. Bringing his guns out he started shooting at the door nonstop. The team covered their heads in protection. Larmina screamed over the noise. "If Daniel doesn't kill me it's going to be Lance."

Keith screamed out to Lance. "Knock it off you idiot before you hurt someone!"

Lance lowered his gun and glared at Keith. "I don't see you doing shit." Raising his gun he started shooting again.

* * *

Pidge moaned out in pain. Looking around in confusion he called out. "Daniel?" Groaning he slowly got up. Rubbing his head he leaned against the control board. Hearing racquet coming from the door he pushed a button on the control board.

Lance ran in screaming. "where are you, you little fucker?"

Pidge pointed at the at the lion entrances. "He took black."

"To the lions!" Keith screamed out. The team each ran to their chute. Keith, Allura and Coran hurried over to the control board.

Allura grabbed Pidge. "Are you okay Pidge?"

Pidge nodded his head. Rubbing his head he looked at her in confusion. "I think I'm fine. He just caught me by surprise."

Keith pointed at the screen. "How do we use this fucking thing? It's broken."

Allura glared at him. "You do realize Pidge is hurt?"

Keith gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry baby. Pidge how can Daniel fly black without the key?"

With help from Allura, Pidge stood up. "I don't know Keith."

"_Keith, Daniel has black off of Arus. We're going after him."_

"Lance bring black and Daniel back," replied Keith. Turning he looked at Coran. "What's going on?"

Coran shrugged his shoulders at him. "I don't know Captain."

Allura's eyes felt with sorrow. "We can't lose him Keith."

Keith nodded his head. Looking down at the control board in defeat. "We'll try everything we can your highness." Keith glanced at Pidge. "Any ideas?"

Pidge shook his head at him. "None Cap."

* * *

So what do you think? Is it getting any better? let me know, please R/R.

Hopefully my grammer is better. I'm working on it guys.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long wait. I had a hectic week, to crazy people to celebrating birthdays. Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

Vince followed Lance. Closing his eyes he thought out to Daniel. _"Daniel, what are you doing?"_

"_I'm sorry Vince, but I was meant to fly black."_

Vince opened his eyes. He shook his head angrily. _"Daniel, think about this. Keith will never give you black."_

"_He thinks that, but think about it Vince. He can't live forever."_

Vince frowned. "_What are you saying Daniel? Daniel? Daniel?" _Vince tried calling out to Daniel with his mind and felt a block. Vince winced in pain.

"Vince, were you able to get a hold of him?" Larmina asked.

Vince glanced at his video and nodded his head. "I was able to, but he blocked me. Larmina…I think Daniel had just made a threat on Keith's life."

Larmina's eyes widen in shock. "Are you serious?" She couldn't believe her eyes. She looked at him sadly. "What's gotten into Daniel?"

Vince looked down in shame. "The infection took over his mind."

"Are you paying attention?" Lance asked. Larmina and Vince nodded their heads. Lance frowned at them. "Guys were going to have to split into different directions. Daniel turned off black's GPS."

"_**Lance, its Pidge. Are you sure he turned off the tracker?"**_

Lance nodded his head. "I'm sure Pidge. Nothing is coming up on the screen."

"Hey little buddy. Didn't you install a second tracker in the events that this ever happened again?"

"_**I did Hunk, but with Daniel's special ability to move quickly he might be using that on black right now which will put him out of range."**_

Growling Lance slammed his fist on his controls in frustration. "What the fuck do we do then?"

"_**Lance I want you fly towards Doom. Larmina fly towards Pollux. Vince fly towards Earth. Hunk I want you to fly towards Balto. If no one gets a signal return back to Arus and we'll regroup and think of another game plan."**_

"Lance nodded his head. "Good idea, everyone keep each other informed of their status. Keith we got this. Lance out."

* * *

Keith stood there starring at the broken screen. Coran coughed to get his attention. Tearing his eyes from the screen he looked at him in question. "We should have Pidge checked out."

Keith nodded his head numbly. "Allura please take Pidge."

"I'm fine Cap. I can walk myself." Pidge replied.

Keith nodded his head, glancing at Allura. "We may have a problem Allura. If they can't find black I have to go look for him." She nodded her head at him numbly. Keith leaned forward in the seat rubbing his forehead in pain.

Allura shook her head at him. "Your hand Keith."

"What about my hand?" Keith snapped.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I was trying to remind you of your hand. Don't start snapping at me! I'll give you a reason to be in a bad mood." Coran and Pidge exchanged looks. Both men left the room quietly. She walked up to him and took a seat on the armrest, rubbing his shoulders. "We can't spend this time fighting Keith. We must work as a team."

He groaned at her. "This is the worst time for this! How can I worry about this and then worry about the other bullshit!" He looked at her. "I don't want to fight with you either baby, but I don't have time for this." She remained quiet, letting him vent away. He looked away from her to the broken screen. "The feelings are getting stronger Allura. I'm trying to ignore it, but it just gets stronger and stronger."

She looked down at her lap. "Then you should go and see what's calling you. We'll find black and Daniel. Go do what you need to do. I have the force and Coran. If anything we have enough pilots."

He looked at her in shock. "Just like that, you're fine with me leaving Arus?"

She stood up and turned around. Hiding her tears from him she nodded her head. "Yes, but don't expect me to wait for you Keith. Once you leave Arus I'm not going to wait for you for another 5 years." Feeling her tears starting to fall she headed towards the door. Just stopping before the door she called out to him. "I love you Keith no matter what. Do what you need to do." With that said she left the room to let him think.

He sighed out heavily. He knew that Voltron was very important. Reaching over on the control board he opened a private line with Lance. "Lance, any luck?"

"_**Not on my side…everything okay there?"**_

Keith was actually happy that Lance couldn't see him. He felt torn and unsure of what to do which felt unnatural to him. "Pidge went to see the Doctor. Coran went with him and Allura and I had an argument."

"_**What's your fight about now? Wedding vows?"**_

Keith smiled at Lance's lame attempt to bring humor to the situation. He looked down at the control board. "I told her that the feeling that I've been having is getting stronger and stronger. She told me to leave and follow it, but she wasn't going to wait around for me. She said you guys were capable in finding black, but I feel like I should be out there looking."

"_**Keith we talked about this already. It's your decision, but remember that everything you do has a consequence. If you must leave Keith, we'll find black."**_

He sat there quietly. Every scenario ran through his head. Finally coming to a decision he nodded his head, getting up he called out to Lance. "I trust you with their safety Lance. You're like a brother to me. Find black, protect Arus."

"_**Are you sure Keith?"**_

He licked his lips nervously. "I'm sure. I'm going to tell Allura my decision right now. Keith out." Getting up he exited the control room. Not paying attention to wear he was going he bumped into someone. Looking up he quickly apologize. "I'm so sorry." Seeing that it was Coran his eyes widen.

"Captain, where are you going?" Coran asked him.

Keith looked away from Coran. "I need to talk to Allura. I've made my decision and I'm leaving. Something is telling me that this is the best decision."

Coran nodded his head slowly. "Even with black and Daniel missing?"

Keith frowned at him. "Especially now, something is telling me to go."

Coran shook his head at Keith. "You're the black lion pilot. You must transfer the key before you leave."

"No. I feel that once I leave Arus again I'll be the one bringing back Daniel and black," replied Keith. Not giving Coran another opportunity to argue with him he walked past Coran and headed to the Queens room. Coran watched him walk away sadly. Keith clenched his fist, walking determinedly to the Queens room. Walking up to her door, he punched in her code. Watching the door open he walked in.

Allura was sitting there on her bed. Looking up she felt her heart break when she saw his expression. That look alone told her his decision. Swallowing the lump that was forming, she spoke slowly. "When are you leaving?" Keith looked down at the floor in silence. "Allura couldn't look at him. "Keith…..when are you leaving?"

"As soon as I have my things packed. I already have a ship ready." He replied.

She closed her eyes in pain. "How long will you be gone?"

He shook his head at her. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" She asked. "How can you now know?"

He looked at the floor in pain. "I don't know how long it will take because it's on the other side of the universe."

"Will you tell me why you're leaving now?" She begged him. He shook his head at her. She gave him a begging look. "Please Keith. What if this is our last moment together. Can you live with yourself knowing that you didn't me the reason why you left?"

He frowned at her, "giving me the guilt trip isn't going to work Allura. I only left Arus the first time to find black. I'm sorry it took me over 5 years to find him, but you can't blame me for that. That one was on Wade." Feeling himself getting angry at her. "I'm telling you that this is something I have to do and here you are telling me you can't wait for me!"

She got to her feet quickly, getting mad at him as well. "Well don't put the blame on me either Keith. I'm asking you for a reason and you won't give me the damn reason! I spent close to 10 years waiting for you. I can't do it anymore. My people need a King and Queen."

He turned and made a move towards the door. "Then maybe I'm not meant to be king." She quickly grabbed his arm and yanked him hard to her bed. Falling on the bed he looked at in shock. "What are you doing?"

Not responding she quickly undressed herself. Keith watched every movement, memorized by her actions. Once fully naked she gave him a sad look. "I don't want our last moments with us fighting. I want to remember it by being in your arms after we made love multiple times. Please give me this Keith."

He nodded his head. Getting up from the bed he quickly undressed. Standing there in front of each other completely nude, he pulled her to him. Kissing her hungrily, he pushed her onto the bed. Falling on her back she moaned in pleasure. Settling himself on top of her he kissed her with all the passion he had in him. She ran her hand over his body, memorizing every muscle, every scar. Kissing a trail down from her mouth to her chest he took one of her nipples into his mouth. Sucking on it hungrily, her back arched in pleasure. Scraping his teeth over her nipple she let out a gasp. Taking her other breast in his hand he started massaging her. Switching his ministrations between breasts, she felt herself getting wetter and wetter. Kissing his way down from her breast to her hidden treasure her eyes widen in shock. She looked down at him in shock. He grinned at her wolfishly, winking at her. Forcing her legs wide open with his hands, he leaned down and kissed her between her legs. She squirmed under his touch. Getting into a comfortable position he used one hand to open her lips. Using his tongue he started licking her up and down. She let out a loud moan in pleasure. Moving his tongue slow at first and picking up speed, Allura gasped out as she had her first orgasms. Using his tongue he played with her numb for a little bit. Hearing her whimper he moved his way down, sticking his tongue deep into her. Sucking in all her juices, he licked her clean. She grasped the bed sheets in pleasure. Giving her a few more licks he pulled away. Wiping his lips he smiled at her. "How was that?"

She closed her eyes. Willing her body to calm down. Opening her eyes at him, she smiled at him lazily. "That was incredible, but it's my turn." Pushing him off of her, she got on her knees. Admiring his dick, she ran her finger along the length. He twitched by her touch. She smirked when she saw that. Leaning down she ran her tongue from the tip to the base. Giving him a few nibbles on his dick, Keith groaned out in pleasure. Bringing her lips to the tip she swirled her tongue licking up his juices. Without a second that she took his dick into her mouth. His eyes widen in pleasure. Bobbing her head up and down, faster and faster. He gasped out. "Baby if you keep doing that I won't last long. I want to cum between your legs." Giving him a few more strokes, she finally pulled her mouth off his dick. He sighed in relief. Licking her lips at him, she climbed on top of him. Kissing her way up his body, he moaned. Reaching between them she guided his dick into her entrance. Leaning back until she felt him fully in her they both moaned in pleasure. Rocking her hips up and down they both sighed. She found a rhythm that was slow and easy. Rocking back and forth they both gasped in pleasure. He grunted, unable to take it anymore he flipped them. With her under him he was able to control the speed and the depth he was entering her. Picking up speed he pushed in harder and faster. She screamed in pleasure. Unable to control it any longer he pushed in a few more times before he cum in her. She screamed out her orgasm. Collapsing on her, she wrapped her arms around him holding his body close to hers. She closed her eyes feeling complete, Keith sighed in pleasure. Smiling, she opened her eyes. "We haven't made love like that before."

He chuckled at her. "Yeah we haven't, but we should have been." Rolling off of her, he kept her close to him.

She cuddled into his side. "Please don't leave tonight. Please wait till the morning." Not replying he kissed her forehead. Listening to her breathing till it even out, he slowly pulled himself out of her grasp. Getting dressed quickly, he reached into his pocket pulling out a black box. Opening the box, it held a beautiful princess cut diamond and on the inside the box read: _will you marry me?_ Placing the box on the table next to her bed, he leaned down he kissed her forehead, taking one last glance at her he smiled. Memorizing this moment to his memory he turned and left.

* * *

It had taken him over an hour to pack. He was hoping to be off Arus and in space 15 minutes ago. He was going over some last minute details with Coran and Pidge. Glancing at the two. "So you got it?" they nodded their heads at him. Keith rubbed his eyes tiredly.

Coran frowned at him. "Why don't you wait Captain? You look tired."

Keith shook his head. "I can't wait any longer. The team should be back soon. I don't want to be here when they return."

Pidge frowned at him. "Why not Keith?"

"Because I hate goodbyes." Replied Keith.

Coran nodded his head in understanding. "And the Queen?"

Keith let a little smile show. "I said goodbye to her earlier." Looking back at his ship he sighed. Turning back to Pidge. "I want a report every other day. Keep me up to date. I'll let you guys know what I find."

Coran gave Keith a disapproving look. "I think you should wait."

Keith shook his head. "I can't. Lance is the Commanding officer till I get back. Any problems take it up with Allura." Pidge and Coran nodded their heads. Giving them each a smile. "This is it. Hopefully I find what I've been looking for and I come back with black and Daniel in one piece."

Pidge smiled at him. "Just don't take another 5 years."

"I agree with him Captain. I know a certain Queen won't like that." Replied Coran. Keith smiled at him. He gave them each a big hug, turning he got into his ship. Both men moved away from the ship. Once in a safe distance they watched the ship rise and take off. Coran glanced at Pidge. "It's going to be an interesting few months." Pidge nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

Keith settled himself into his chair. He reached over and quickly typed a message into his computer. Looking up at the screen he watched as he approached space and sighed to himself sadly. Hearing a beep coming from his control he quickly opened his communication. Seeing Manset he smiled at him. "Hello old friend."

"Keith, what do I owe this pleasure?" Manset asked him. He smiled at Keith.

Keith chuckled at him. "Well I was hoping you can help me. I need some supplies."

Manset raised an eyebrow at him. "What kind of supplies?"

"Supplies that could last me months, such as food, fuel, and weapons," Keith replied.

Manset whistled. "That's a lot of supplies Keith…..but I can help you with that. Just stop by my planet and I'll have them ready. Is everything okay?"

Keith shook his head at him sadly. "No, black was taken again."

Manset lowered his glasses and looked at Keith in shock. "Seriously? By who?"

"Daniel. He's been infected by Haggaruim and went berserk. If he comes your way, please let me know?"

Manset nodded his head at him. "Of course friend. How about when you get here you rest before you start your journey. With your team members be accompanying you?"

Keith shook his head. "No. just me once again."

"Well this be another 5 years with you on the low?" Manset asked.

Keith shook his head. "I don't plan on it being that long. I'm hoping for only a few months to a year the latest. I have things I must finish on Arus."

Manset wiggled his eyebrows at him. "Does this have anything to do with the Queen of Arus?"

Keith rolled his eyes at him. "Manset I'll see you in a few hours. Keith out." Manset started to object, but Keith cut communications with him. Keith smiled to himself; he could always count of Manset to make him smile. Setting his destination, he prepared his ship for a jump.

_**5…4…3…2…1…!**_

* * *

So what did you think? Please R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

He's the next chapter. It is longer than my usual chapters. Hope you enjoy

Also, a special thanks to Sally On for helping me out this chapter by looking over some grammer. THANK YOU SO MUCH! :)

* * *

_On the other side of the universe…._

Hurrying down a cliff, the man in pursuit looked over his shoulder. Seeing the aircraft getting closer to him he ran faster. He looked down at wrist and called out to his companion. "Baby I'm in trouble. They're on my ass."

"_**You're a smart man, outthink them."**_

The man sighed to himself. He sometimes wished that she give him some input instead of being a smartass to him. Seeing a bunch of trees come into view he quickly headed in that direction. Still hearing the ship get closer he came to a halt. Holding his breath he quickly pushed his body against a stump and looked up. He crouched down when he saw the aircraft. Using the branches around him he tried to blend in with his environment. The aircraft hovered over his location, the guy winced. Suddenly the aircraft changed directions and rushed off. Releasing the breath he was holding the guy moved away from the tree. Walking to a clearing, he looked up to the sky for anymore ships. Seeing none he smiled, suddenly he spotted a huge ship a few feet from his location. The ship was a weird shape; it looked to be a black lion. Walking up to it cautiously he tried yelling out to the pilot. "Anyone in there?" Waiting a few minutes he received no response. Bringing his wrist to mouth once again. "Babe there's a lion in front of me and it's black."

"_**Ummm….congrats, did you want a cookie for your discovery?"**_

The man groaned to himself, rolling his eyes he started walking to the lion. "Sometimes I wonder why I married you."

"_**Because I'm the only who would deal with you?"**_

He chuckled to himself and nodded in agreement. "That's very true." Reaching out he touched the lion, he felt a spark run through his body. He jumped back in shock. Quickly he looked around the lion for an entrance. Finding one he quickly went to it and entered the lion. The cockpit was dark with a faint beep coming from the computers. Walking up behind the command seat he saw a young teen collapsed on his controls. Hurrying over to the boy he checked his pulses, finding one he sighed in relief. Bringing his wrist to his mouth again. "Babe, I need you. I found a pilot passed out. He's just a kid. I'm turning on my GPS."

"_**On my way love."**_

Pulling the boy away from the controls, his eyes widen when he saw the boy's face. "Daniel?"

* * *

_Days turned to weeks on Arus…._

Coran starred down at the files in front of him. Leaning back in his seat he rubbed his eyes tiredly. He thought back to the last few weeks; they it had been hard. Lance was adjusting to being Captain once again. Hunk and Larmina had been working on the weapon upgrades on their lions. Pidge had repaired the screen and visited Balto and brought back some upgrades for the lions system's and control center. Vince had fallen into despair when Daniel had left, but Pidge and he had been working on a cure for the Haggarium infection for Daniel and Sven. Allura was another story. She had thrown herself into work and ruling her planet. She had refused to talk about what had happen, she didn't want to acknowledge that Keith was once again gone. Coran closed his eyes, as thinking of Keith always made him sad. No one has heard from him since he left, and he was extremely worried.

_**Knock! Knock!**_

Coran opened his eyes, looking toward the door. "Come in."

The door opened and Lance strolled in. He took a seat across from Coran. "Something is wrong with Allura."

Coran's eyes widen in worry. "What do you mean? Is she sick?"

Lance brought his hand up to his chin and started rubbing it. "Coran have you noticed how Allura has been acting differently? Even worse than when Keith left the first time? She's hiding something from us; she barely eats, has been having throwing up lately and throwing herself into work."

"Has she seen the doctor?" Coran asked.

Lance shook his head. "Every time I try to mention it, she dismisses me and walks away from me. I don't know what to do Coran. I can't order her to go because she no longer flies a lion."

The worry in Coran's eyes deepened, shaking his head at Lance. "I'm sorry Lance, but I'm at a loss of what to do as well. Keith was the one who was able to make her listen to him, but with him gone she's fallen into despair."

Lance looked down at his lap. "I have one suggestion." Coran raised an eyebrow at him, looking back up Lance winced. "We could always bring Nanny back. She won't question her."

Coran looked at him in shock. "You willingly want Nanny back?"

Lance shrugged his shoulders. "As much as Nanny annoyed me to no end, she always made sure that Allura was well. We have no other choice. I need Allura here mentally, I'm losing the team Coran. There is no team unity! That disappeared when Keith and Daniel left."

Coran nodded his head absent-mindedly. "I know I was just thinking about that right now. I fear that if were ever attacked, we would be screwed." Lance's eyes widen at Coran. Coran chuckled at him. "I know I'm starting to talk like you. After all these years of working together, it looks like you've finally rubbed off on me." Coran chuckled at him, giving Lance a smile. "Don't give up Lance, we'll work this out. It's just hard adjusting to everything that has happen in the last few weeks."

_**Knock! Knock!**_

Both men looked at the door in question. Watching the door open their eyes widen when Allura entered. She looked at Lance in surprise. "What are you doing here Lance?"

Lance stood up and smiled at her. "I was just having a discussion with Coran about the team and some other issues."

She frowned at him. "Shouldn't you be addressing me with those issues since I am the Queen?" Both men looked at her in surprise. Lance attempted to apologize, but was cut off by her. "I don't want to hear your excuses Lance. I know my mind has been on other things, but I am still the Queen. You will talk to me and if you want to inform Coran as well then we can all sit down and discuss it."

Lance nodded his head at her. Biting his lip, he wanted so bad to go off on her. "As you wish your highness. Please forgive me."

Allura rolled her eyes at him. Focusing on Coran she gave him a determined look. "Any word on black or Daniel?" Coran shook his head, and she sighed in disappointment. "How are the upgrades coming along?"

Coran leaned back in his seat. He motioned for Lance and her to take a seat, which they did. They both took a seat. Coran sighed at them. "Everything is coming along fine. Hunk said that the upgrades that Larmina and he made to their lions are coming out nicely. They will be testing it out before they install it on the other lions. Pidge said that the lion's systems are up to date and he's currently working on the control center with its upgrades." Allura nodded her head, opening her mouth to respond she turned pale. They looked at her in alarm. Throwing her hand to her mouth she quickly got up and ran to the bathroom in Coran's office and slammed the door. The two men listened to her throw up. Coran looked at Lance in shock.

Lance shrugged his shoulders. "See I told you, she's been like this the last week." He leaned back into his seat. "Want to give it a try and see if she listens to you?"

Coran glared at him. He opened his mouth to respond, but Allura walked back into the room. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She gave them an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. I haven't been feeling well."

Coran got up and rushed to her side. "Your highness please see doctor Gorma. I don't like seeing you this way."

Allura starred at the ground. "I already have seen him." They looked at her expectedly , she moved away from Coran. "I'm fine Coran. Don't stress about it." Looking at Lance she gave him a small smile. "Sorry for my attitude earlier."

Lance nodded his head at her. He gave her a wink. "it's all good Allura. I've taken worst." She giggled at him. He motioned for her to take her seat next to him. "How about we all catch up with one another, it's been forever since we've done that."

She smiled at him and nodded her head. "that's a good idea Lance." Walking over to Lance she sat down next to him.

Lance's eyes widen when he caught something around her neck. He nodded at her neck. "What's that?"

Her hand came to cover that, smiling at him. "It's nothing Lance." Lance raised an eyebrow at her in question, but decided not to question her further. He nodded his head at her, and Allura glanced at Coran. "So how have you been Coran?" Coran smiled at her walking back to his seat he sat down and smiled at her.

"I've been good. A little stressed, but I wouldn't be me if I wasn't stressed," Coran replied.

Allura smiled at him, turning to look at Lance. "And you?"

Lance leaned back in his seat and smirked at her. "Stressed as well, I have no idea how Keith does this." His eyes widened when he saw Allura flinch when he mentioned Keith's name. Giving her an apologetic look, she shook her head at him. Lance tried to change the subject to get her mind off of Keith. "So Allura, you looking even more beautiful today. There seems to be a glow coming off of you."

Allura blushed, smiling at Lance. "Thank you, but you can't win me over with that Lance."

Lance raised an eyebrow at her. "I didn't know you could be won over. I thought you were already taken?" Coran's eyes widen in shock, he glared at Lance which Lance just ignore. Leaning towards her he gave her his famous smile. "You sure about that Allura? If you're going to give me a challenge, I don't give up till I'm the winner."

She smiled at him and winked. "I'm not one of your easy girls. You have to work for what you want."

Coran's mouth now dropped. He looked at them in shock. "Your highness? Lance?" They both turned and started laughing at Coran's expression.

Lance's wiped the tears that were in his eyes and smiled at Coran. "Really Coran, you've never seen Allura and I flirt? It's just some harmless fun." Allura nodded her head in agreement. Lance smirked at him. "Can you imagine if I was the one who married Allura, Nanny would have my hind and then Keith would murder me." He tapped his chin in thought. "Actually I think Keith would murder me and then bring me back just to do it again."

The room erupted in laughter. Allura smacked his arm. "Lance, that's not funny…actually it was. I could picture Keith doing that."

Coran rolled his eyes at them. "Yes he would and then I would have to clean the mess up."

Allura giggled at Coran. "I'm sure Nanny would be glad to come and clean of the remains of Lance." Lance remained silent, he smiled at her. He couldn't help but admire her beauty. Feeling Lance's stare she turned and looked at him in question. "Something wrong?"

"I just can't understand why Keith would leave you to go on this wild adventure. I wasn't joking when I told you that I would never leave your side Allura," Lance replied. Her eyes widen in surprise, she never expected Lance to say that. Lance reached over and took her hand in his. "I'm always going to be here for you Allura, even though I'm not Keith maybe you should give us a chance."

"Are you serious Lance? We were just joking about this," She replied. She shook her head at him. "I'm sorry but right now I have too much going on to think about dating or marrying someone else right now." Standing up she bid them farewell.

Lance sighed to himself sadly. He blew his chance with her. Coran folded his hands in front of him. "Can I ask you something Lance?"

"Yeah Coran," he replied.

"Do you love Allura, as more than a friend?" Coran asked. Lance's eyes clouded over. He fell deep into thought. Coran watched the emotions play over Lance's face. This was something that Coran feared. "Lance?" Lance broke out of thought and looked at him; Coran looked straight in his eyes. "It's an easy question. Do you love her more than a friend?"

"I think I do, but because of Keith I never let myself think like that. I love her as a friend and cherish her, but to love her more than Keith does…..I don't know," he replied. He started to panic, jumping to his feet. "I'm sorry Coran, but I'm going to check on the team." Bidding Coran farewell he quickly left the room.

Coran sat there starring at the door, lost in thought. He had a feeling that something was going to happen between Allura and Lance and he feared what would happen if Keith came home to this. Shaking his head he turned his attention back to his files on his desk.

* * *

Larmina was walking down the halls, completely bored. She missed Daniel and his stupid antics; now that he was gone it felt like something was missing. Sure she hung out with Vince, but he was depressed over his best friend running off. Seeing her aunt rushing towards her she smiled, giving her aunt a wave. "Hey auntie!" She watched Allura rush past her. Her eyes widen, she had saw the look on her aunts face. Turning she hurried and followed her aunt.

Allura felt like her world was crashing down on her. She let the man she loved leave to find himself and black and now she had Lance basically telling her that he wanted her. She had no idea what to do. She wished her cousin was here so she could talk to her. Ignoring everyone around her she headed straight to the garden. As soon as she walked outside she felt the sun hit her skin. Closing her eyes she sighed in relaxation. Opening her eyes she walked down the path toward the bench. Lost in thought she didn't notice that she was being followed by her niece.

Larmina followed her aunt silently. She watched her take a seat at her bench. Standing there she continued to watch her aunt think to herself. She knew that her aunt was taking Keith's departure hard. She was taking it hard as well; she was looking forward to calling Keith her uncle. She looked at her aunt unsure if she should approach her.

"_I would leave her alone if I were you."_

Larmina turned around to find Lance standing behind her. She looked at him in question. "What are you doing here?"

"I was checking to make sure she was okay," he replied. He walked up to Larmina, standing beside her he starred at Allura. "Let me talk to her."

Larmina felt that there was something Lance was hiding from her. She shook her head at him. "No, that's fine Lance I'll talk to my aunt. Thanks for worrying about her, but I got this."

Lance narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm giving you a direct order. Step down."

Larmina looked at him in shock. She turned to face him. "Are you actually ordering me when it comes to my aunt? As the princess of Arus I demand that you step down! In fact I demand that you leave this area right now!" Pointing her finger at him, she hissed out. "Don't you ever give me an order when it comes to my aunt. You are neither with my aunt nor married to her. Leave!" Lance's mouth dropped in shock. She turned away from him and headed towards her aunt.

Lance growled at her retreating back in anger. He wanted to be the one that comforted her, not Larmina. He stood there watching them for a few minutes, deciding to walk over to them. He stopped when Larmina turned and glared at him. Sighing in defeat he turned and left.

Larmina smiled in triumph. Allura looked at her niece in confusion. "What are you looking at?" Trying to look around Larmina, but Larmina turned and made sure her aunt couldn't look around her.

"Nothing Auntie, I was just thinking of something," she smiled at her innocently. She took a seat next to her. "Is something wrong?"

Allura sighed and nodded her head. "I just finished talking with Lance and Coran. As usual, Lance was being annoying and I had to leave. I came out here to think." She looked up at the sky and sighed. "Do you think he's even thinking of m….us?"

Larmina smiled at her aunt mix up. Putting an arm around her aunt she squeezed her shoulder in support. "I know he is. When has he never thought of us? I'm sure he's thinking of you right now." Allura looked down at her niece in surprise. She giggled at her aunt. "Come on auntie. Even though I am young, I know what love is. I saw it with my parents and I see it between you and Keith. Remember he even stepped down from the force to rule next to you." Allura smiled at her niece, feeling her eyes watered. Larmina reached up and brushed the tears that were falling down her face. "If I were you auntie, I'd wait for him. If he gave you a ring that beautiful, he's worth the wait."

Allura hand flew up to her neck, she gripped the necklace. "How did you know about it?"

Larmina shrugged her shoulders. "It's kind of obvious. I noticed it the day after Keith left that you were wearing it." She smiled at her aunt evilly. "Plus right now you just confirmed my suspicion." Larmina jumped to her feet and pumped her arms up and down in success. "I knew it! Damn I'm good." Allura smiled at her nieces antics. Larmina started dancing front of aunt in victory.

Allura started laughing hard, feeling her stomach turn she threw her hand to her mouth. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Larmina stopped dancing; rushing to her side she looked at her aunt in worry. Rushing to her side she looked at her aunt in worry. "Should I call the Doctor?" Allura shook her head no. Trying to stop herself from throwing up, she failed. Leaning over, she threw up in front her niece. Larmina screamed in disgust. "EWWWWWW! Oh my god!" Trying so hard not to watch her aunt puke in front of her, she looked away. She rubbed her aunt's back in support. "Please tell me you're almost done." Risking a look down at her aunt, her eyes widened and she turned a little pale. "I think I'm going to puke now."

"I hope you don't," Allura replied. Sitting up she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She winced when she saw the mess in front of her. "I think we should go inside now." Larmina nodded her head in agreement. Getting up they rushed inside. Turning to look at her niece, she whispered to her. "Please don't tell anyone I threw up again."

Larmina raised an eyebrow at her. "Again? Meaning that this has happened more than once?" she sighed at her aunt. "Very well, but are you okay?" Allura gave her a nod. She closed her eyes tiredly. "I swear you're going to be the death of me auntie." Opening her eyes she winked at her aunt. Allura smiled at her. Throwing their arms around each other's shoulder they started giggling.

* * *

Pidge stared at the vid screen and frowned. There was a ship entering Arusian airspace and the pilot had yet to identify himself. Sighing, he reached over to his controls and tried to find the frequency that the pilot was on. Smiling to himself in success when he found it, he called out to the pilot. "You are entering Arusian atmosphere, identify yourself now or be warned that we will fire!" He waited nervously for a response. His eyes lit up when he recognized the face on the vid screen. He laughed out. "What are you doing here Manset? You know Keith's not here, right?"

"I know, I actually came to see the Queen," Manset replied. He gave Pidge a smile. "Is it all right if I land my ship?"

Pidge nodded his head excitedly. "Yeah, land in hanger B." Pidge cut the communication with Manset. Turning around in his seat he called out to the closest guard. "Mind watching the control room while I meet with the pilot?" The guard nodded his head; Pidge walked out of the control room, and as he headed towards the hanger he felt himself getting excited. Not seeing Vince and Hunk in front of him he walked past them.

Hunk raised an eyebrow. "Where you going little buddy?"

Pidge stopped and turned. He smiled at them and motioned them over. "Want to come with me to the hanger?"

They walked over to him. Vince looked at him in question. "Are we going to be working on the lions?"

Pidge shook his head, he motioned for them to follow him. "No, you won't believe who just arrived here."

"Is it Keith? Please say it is little buddy," Hunk asked. He looked at Pidge with hope in his eyes.

Pidge shook his head at him sadly. "Sorry Hunk, but its Manset. He asked for an audience with Allura, but I thought I'll meet him at the hanger and accompany him to find Allura."

Vince smiled at Pidge in excitement. "Really? That's cool, maybe he's seen Keith."

Coming up to the hanger doors they entered the room. Walking up to the clearing they waited for Manset to land his plane. Pidge glanced at Vince. "That's what I was thinking. Manset and Keith kept in good contract when he was on the run."

Hunk rubbed his chin in thought. "Wouldn't that be crazy if Keith was with him and he wanted to surprise us?" They both looked at Hunk in amazement. He looked at them in question. "What? Did I say something stupid?"

"Actually Hunk, that was pretty good. It is possible," Pidge replied.

Hunk clapped his hands together in excitement. "Even if Keith's not with him it'll be good to know if he saw Keith before he left."

Vince's eyes widened in excitement. "What happens if he's seen black and Daniel? Maybe that's why he wants to talk to Allura." The three guys each thought to themselves about the possibilities of that happening. They watched the ship land safely. Manset exited the ship a few moments later. He called out to them. "Hello my friends, how are you?" They waved back at him. Stopping in front of them he smiled. "Where is your beautiful Queen?"

"I'm actually not sure, but we can look for her," Pidge replied.

Manset nodded his head excitedly. "That sounds like a great idea." Following the team into the castle he looked around.

Vince couldn't wait any longer. "Have you seen Keith, Daniel and black?"

Manset looked at him startled. He gave him a small smile. "That's actually why I'm here. I've come with a message from your Captain."

Vince's smile fell a little. "What about black and Daniel?"

"I'm sorry young one, but those two I haven't seen. I have heard things through the grapevine," Manset replied. He looked at them in worry. "I have also heard some disturbing news as well. Can we please find your Queen so I can tell you all at once?"

Hunk nodded his head. "I'll get on that right now. How about we meet in the conference room? I'll find Lance, Coran, Larmina and Allura." They nodded their heads at him, walking by him they headed towards the conference room. Bringing his Voltcom to his mouth he called out to his team. "Hey guys, conference room now. We may have some news on Keith, Daniel and black."

"_**What? How?'**_

"Manset just arrived and he said he some news. Lance can you tell Coran?"

"_**Got it, see you in a few minutes."**_

He smiled to himself. He tried once more to get Larmina on the Voltcom. "Hey Princess you hear me?"

"_**What's up Hunk? I'm with my aunt."**_

"This makes it easier because you're together. Can I get you two to the conference room? Manset just landed on Arus and wishes to talk to Allura and the team."

"_**Got it. See you there."**_

Hunk felt his heart melt a little. He had to admit, Larmina was a beautiful girl and her voice was heavenly. Smiling he rushed after Pidge, Vince and Manset.

* * *

Lance casually entered the conference room. He noticed that he was the last to arrive. Coran gave him a disapproving look. "You're late."

Lance shrugged his shoulders, taking a seat next to Allura he winked at her. "It's not my fault. I was looking for you. I finally had to go to the control room to learn from the guard that you were already here." He threw his feet on the desk and smirked at Manset. "So what's so important?"

Manset raised his eyebrow at him. "You sure are different from how Keith acts when he's in a room with people."

Allura gave Manset an apologetic look. Looking at Lance she glared at him, slapping his feet. "Act like a captain!" Lance groaned. Taking his feet off the table he slouched in his seat instead. Allura groaned at him.

"That's all right your highness. I actually have a letter for you from Keith. He had stopped on my planet for some supplies and asked that I deliver this to you. I'm sorry it took so long, but I had shipments to deliver on my way here," replied Manset. Getting up he reached across the table and handed Allura the letter.

She starred down at the letter in excitement. "That's all right Manset, thank you." Sitting down she looked at him in worry. "Hunk had mentioned you wanted to talk to us? Was it just the letter or something else?"

Manset sat back in his seat and looked at them in worry. "I've heard from Keith himself that your young pilot has taken your black lion, and he asked me to keep an ear out, and I have heard something through the grapevine. It seems like they were last seen near planet Rollins."

Pidge eyes widened. "That's all the way on the other side of the universe. Do you have any idea how long that will take us to get there?" He looked at Allura in question.

She raised her hand to calm him. "Let Manset continue." Looking at him she nodded her head.

He nodded his head in appreciation. "Thank you your highness. I have also heard some disturbing news that comes from Keith himself." The team straightened up in their seats and looked at him expectedly. He sighed to himself. "It seems that Keith has been hearing some rumors that the witch Haggar and Maahox are alive and might be teaming up together."

The room erupted into chaos. As Coran watched the team freak out, he rubbed his forehead in annoyance. Lance jumped to his feet. "That's impossible. We watched both of them die." The team nodded their heads in agreement.

"I'm just the messenger; I'm passing over what Keith told me to. He said be prepared," Manset replied. He looked at Allura. "I don't mean to upset you all, but Keith thought it was wise for you all to be prepared."

Lance slammed his fist on the table in anger. "How can we be fucking prepared? We don't have all five lions!"

Coran raised his hand at Lance. "Calm down. Don't freak out."

"Don't freak out? Are you fucking serious Coran? I'm going to freak out because we're short a lion! What are we suppose to do, try running the creatures into a volcano each time?" Lance asked.

Allura looked down the letter in her hand, looking up. "Have faith in Keith. He'll be back before any real trouble happens."

Lance looked at her in disgust. "Are you fucking serious Allura? You really think Keith will be your knight in shining armor?" The team remained silent. Coran opened his mouth to argue, but Pidge put a hand on his arm and shook his head no at him. Lance shook his head at her. "Open your eyes Allura. He's gone!"

Allura looked at him in shock. "I can't believe you Lance. He's your best friend and here you are bad mouthing him. He has never let us down before. He found black and brought him back to us. I know he'll return to me and as much as you try to put that little idea in my head about giving you a chance I'm sorry but I can't." She looked at Manset in sadness. "I'm sorry you had to see that, but thank you so much for the information." Manset nodded his head at her. She looked at Lance. "I want you to start with the morning practices once again." Lance didn't respond to her. She looked at Coran. "Notify all personnel with the news. I want us to be prepared." Coran nodded his head. Looking at the rest of the team. "Pidge I want you to work with Hunk, Larmina and Vince on upgrading those lions. I want them to be at full capacity. Do what you need to do and test them out." They nodded their hands in acknowledgement.

Lance shook his head at her. "I can't believe you sometimes. I'm out of here. I need to clear my mind." Turning he walked out of the room in anger.

Pidge gave Allura an encouraging smile. "How about you read that letter and tell us what Keith said." She smiled at him; looking down at the letter she opened it:

_My dearest Allura, _

_Please forgive me for not waiting for you to wake up before I left, but you have no idea how hard it is to leave you. I know you said you weren't going to wait for me, but I'm begging you to wait. You asked me why it was so important for me leave, well I left because of something that was given to me from ex space marshal Graham. They had received numerous contacts from my parents begging for help. I feel like it's my fate to find them and bring them back to me. I know they are still alive and I have a feeling that when I find them I'll find Daniel with black as well. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you face to face, but this was hard for me. You know me; I need facts before I act. Here I am, acting before I have all the facts. _

_When I return from this I want us to get married. I'm hoping you found that ring that I left you. I hope you still want me after this. You what's funny. Manset was joking with me and was asking how many kids were going to have and he wanted to make a bet with me. He said that you were going to be pregnant within our first few months of marriage. Can you believe this guy? Though I wouldn't mind have a few dozen with you my love. _

_Anyways, to a lighter note. How is the team doing? Has Lance hit on you yet? I know you think I'm crazy, but I know my best friend and I know he cares for you more than he thinks. Don't be cheating on me with my best friend. I might have to kill him if you do. Moving on from Lance, how are the kids doing? Are they continuing with their training? _

_I'm sorry love to cut this short, but my ship is ready and I must depart. I love you my Queen and I'm thinking about you every day, every second and even to down the mili-second. Please be safe baby and forgive me. _

_Love always,_

_Black knight_

Allura's hands flew to her mouth. Unable to stop the tears from falling she broke down in front of them. Larmina and Coran rushed to her side. Larmina whispered comforting things in her ear while Coran rubbed her back awkwardly. The other guys in the room watched her in despair. Manset rubbed the back of his head and whispered to Hunk. "I didn't know it was going to make her cry."

Hunk gave him a reassuring smile. "It's been a lot. I'm surprised she didn't break down sooner. Plus she's been emotional, sick and getting more beautiful by the second. I swear she's glowing." Hunk turned to look at Allura once again.

Manset rubbed his chin in question, thinking about everything that Hunk just relayed. His eyes widen in realization, chuckling he looked at them in amusement. Larmina glared at him. "What's so funny?"

Manset gave her a gentle look. "I was just wondering how far the Queen was…."

Allura's head snapped up, she looked at him in amazement. She sniffed. "How?"

"Just from what Hunk just told me," he replied. "Does he know?" She shook her head at him. He smiled at her. "Want me to pass it down to him?"

Allura shook her head. "No."

He looked at her in surprise. "Why?"

"Because I want to be the one to tell him and I want him to finish what he needs to finish," she replied. Manset nodded his head in agreement. The team looked at them in question.

Larmina scratched her forehead in confusion. "I'm lost. How far is she? She's right across from you."

Coran straighten up. Quickly he did his math in his head, his eyes widen in shock. He looked down at her. "Are you?" Allura looked up and nodded her head at him. She had tears in her eyes. Coran fell back in seat, tears of joy filled his eyes. "It has finally happened. This explains everything. You know for sure?" She nodded her head at him once again. Coran threw his hands up in joy. "Finally!"

Hunk turned to Pidge and looked at him in question. "What finally happened?"

Pidge shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea."

Coran looked at them in shock. "Are you guys serious?" they raised their hands in question at him. He shook his head at them. He gave them a big smile. "She's pregnant!"

* * *

So, is it getting any better? Please R&R! :)


	8. Chapter 8

And he's the next one. hope you guys enjoy!

Also, once again thanks Sally On for checking out my chapters before I post them.

* * *

Larmina starred at her aunt in shock. "Are you seriously pregnant?"

"I am," she replied.

They all stared at her in shock. Coran gave her a smile. "This explains a lot. I can't believe that I missed all the symptoms."

"I wasn't planning on letting anyone know until I was further in my pregnancy." She smiled at him. Bringing one of her hands now to her flat stomach, she rubbed it tenderly. "I was hoping to tell Keith about it first." Manset gave her an apologetic look, she smiled at him. "It's all right Manset, but if you somehow get a hold of him. Please find a way to make him stop by Arus. I want him to know." Manset nodded his head at her.

Coran rubbed his chin. "If you're with child, you must marry soon Allura. We don't want you having a child out of wedlock. It would be frowned upon! We must get Keith back!"

"Coran relax, I should be the one freaking out. I'm the one pregnant," she exclaimed.

Larmina leaned over her aunt's shoulder. "How far along are you?"

"It's been a few weeks since Keith's been gone and from the calculations that got….I'm about…..2 months pregnant," she whispered. Larmina's eyes widened. Pidge raised his hand, she nodded at him. "What is it Pidge?"

"Who's going to tell Lance?" He asked.

"Ummm…..I think you just volunteered for me Pidge," she replied. She gave him a big smile.

He groaned on the inside. She gave him a puppy dog look. He threw his hands over his eyes. "Okay, you can stop." Moving his hand away from his eyes he whispered to Hunk. "How do you say no to a pregnant woman?"

Hunk chuckled at him, clapping his hand on Pidge's back. "You don't little buddy." He looked at Allura and smiled. "Especially when it's her. She deserves to be spoiled."

Pidge looked at him in surprise. "You're not going to come out and say you're in love with her too….are you?"

Hunk's eyes moved from Allura to Larmina. He shook his head at Pidge. "No, I have my eyes on someone else."

"Who? Do I know her? Is it Annie?" Pidge asked him excitedly. Hunk shook his head.

Allura looked at him in interest. "Am I missing something boys?"

"No Allura, Pidge and I were talking about the upgrades on the lions," Hunk replied. He gave her an innocent smile. She narrowed her eyes at him. Hunk felt himself starting to sweat under her stare.

"Auntie, are you hoping for a boy or girl?" Larmina asked. Allura turned to look at her niece. Hunk and Pidge sighed in relief. Larmina threw a wink at them. Hunk gave her a grateful smile.

"I wouldn't mind having a girl first," she responded. Her eyes glassed over in a daze as she thought of the possibilities.

Coran clapped his hands together to get their attention. "How about we end this little meeting and have some dinner."

* * *

Keith pulled his hoodie more over his head, as he kept to the shadows. For the past hour he had been trailing this thug who had some vital information that he wanted. He was getting slightly annoyed, so far he hadn't been able to follow the thug to an area that wasn't populated. Everywhere he went, there was someone there. From his resources, he was told that this thug was the one to get. He knew what Keith needed. If he didn't find his opportunity anytime soon he was going to have to take things into his own hands and make himself known.

* * *

Lance stomped down the hallway angrily. He knew he shouldn't be pissed, but he felt so frustrated. He hasn't been able to get laid since Keith was gone. He did feel a little guilty, he was hitting on his best friend's girl. He felt so ashamed of himself, he knew better than this. He stopped in the middle of the hallway and thought to himself. _I can't be like this. These are my friends and I'm so confused right now. I'm letting my personal life interfere with work. I need to put my feelings aside before I lose anyone's friendship. _Looking down at his Voltcom for the time, he noticed it was dinner time. Turning around he headed towards the dining room in hopes of finding the group there so he could apologize to them correctly.

* * *

Landing her transporter right next to the lion, she quickly got out and yelled for her companion. "Jason? Where are you?" Jason walked out of the lion carrying Daniel. He eyes widen in shock, rushing over to him she looked at him worry. "Is he okay?"

Jason nodded his head, kneeling down he placed Daniel on the floor. "Yeah he's fine. Just knocked out." He looked at her in worry. "Baby, its Daniel."

Reaching down she brushed Daniel's bangs off his forehead gently. "I can see that, what's he doing flying this ship?"

Jason looked behind him to the lion and sighed. "I don't know baby, but we need to move it before that ship comes around again."

"Can you even fly it?" She asked him.

He nodded his head. "You know what's funny; when I touched it I felt a spark. I think I can fly it." Hearing a growling noise they jumped. He looked around in question. "Did you hear that? Kelsi I think I'm going crazy."

She reached over and touched his forehead. She smiled at him. "No fever babe. Though I always knew you had a few screws loosed."

Jason glared at his wife in annoyance. "I swear there are days I want to hit." She stuck her tongue out at him in defense. He rolled his eyes at her and muttered to himself. "And she says I'm not mature."

"What did you say?" She asked.

He smiled at her innocently. "Nothing dear, let's get Daniel loaded up and move this ship." Picking Daniel up, he placed him on the transported. Walking back out, he winked at her. "I know you're jealous that you can't fly that ship."

She rolled her eyes at him. "I'm good. Just don't crash it. We don't know where Daniel got it." Walking by him she entered the transporter.

Looking from the transporter, Jason looked at the lion in excitement. Rubbing his hands together he rushed back inside the lion. Letting his eyes adjust to darkness he headed to the pilot's seat. Sitting down, he felt the spark run up his spine. He wasn't able to explain it, but he knew what to do. Looking around for the key he found it right next to his foot, he picked it up and placed it in the slot. The lights turned on and the ship started up. He smiled, watching the computer light up. Taking the controls he pulled back slightly, feeling himself lift off the ground he laughed out loud. "This is so fucking awesome!"

"_**Babe….remember to be careful."**_

"I got this babe," he replied. He ran his hands along the control board. "With this ship we can get off this planet Kels. We could home and look for our son."

"_**I know. I was thinking that too, but I think first we should find out what kind of trouble Daniel is in."**_

Sighing he closed his eyes in defeat. "You're right. I'll follow you to base." He watched his wife launch, following her.

* * *

Keith looked down at his Voltcom, bringing up his map he smiled when he saw that he was getting a signal from black. Taking one last look at the thug, he sighed. Turning around he headed back to his ship. The thug turned around just in time to get a glimpse of Keith. Grinning to himself he walked down a dark alley and disappeared.

Getting into his ship, he took a seat. Starting his ship up he noticed that he had a message. Bringing up the message, he smiled.

_**Transmission received: 3 May 2050**_

_**Hey Keith, **_

_**You told me to keep you updated with everything, but that's a little hard when I can't even get a hold of you. Have you had any luck in finding Daniel or black? I hope you find them real soon, it'll be nice to have you back on Arus. Things are going okay here, Allura has been sick the last few days. We don't know what's wrong. Lance is being grumpy. Hunk is being Hunk. I have the cadets in the SIM's every moment I can get them in it. We got the upgrades up and running. Once the upgrades are successful we'll install them on the rest of the lions. That's all I got for now, please contact me back!**_

_**Pidge**_

Keith smiled after reading the message from Pidge. He decided to write back a quick message:

_**Pidge, **_

_**Sorry for not contacting you guys. I'm safe and sound. Hopefully Manset was able to tell you what I've learned. I just picked up black's GPS, I'm close to him. Going in pursuit. Please give Allura my love. **_

_**Keith**_

_**Transmission sent: 11 May 2050**_

Looking away from the screen he started his ship. Typing in the coordinates that were on his Voltcom, he sat back in seat. He could feel the anticipation setting in. He knew this was the moment. Putting his ship on auto-pilot, he relaxed and closed his eyes.

* * *

Pidge's Voltcom beeped. Everyone looked at him in question at the dinner table. He smiled at them in apology. "Sorry guys. I have my Voltcom synced to my messages."

Larmina rolled her eyes at him. "Can't you check it later?"

Pidge frowned at her. "I could, but what happens if it's important." Getting no more arguments coming from the table, he pushed a button on his Voltcom. Seeing the hologram come up with his message his eyes widen in excitement. "Oh my god! It's from Keith!" The table looked at him in anticipation.

"Pidge what does it say?" Allura asked. She felt his stomach tighten in worry.

Pidge read the message quickly. He smiled at it. "He's safe and he just picked up black's GPS signal and he's in pursuit right at this moment." Closing the message he smiled at them. "This is good news!" Allura's smile fell slightly, Pidge sensed it. "Allura he also said to give you his love." Hearing that, she felt herself relax more.

"Did he mention where he's at?" Coran asked.

Pidge shook his head. "No, he just sent a short paragraph. Want me to message him back right now?"

Coran nodded his head. "Yes please. Tell him that we just learned everything from Manset."

"Don't tell him I'm pregnant!" Allura interrupted Coran. She gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry for cutting you off Coran."

He gave her a smile. "It's all right your highness." He turned his attention back on Pidge. "Ask him when he expects to be back."

Pidge nodded his head. Bringing up the message again on Voltcom he typed a quick response:

_**Keith,**_

_**It's good to hear from you. You made a lot of people happy to know you're alright. Manset actually came to visit us on Arus today and told us everything that you told him. Can you tell us where black is? Maybe we can meet you there and back you up. Do you know what your ETA is for coming back? We're going to start a plan of action and Allura has demanded that we start morning practices once again. (Lance had a little melt down. Wish you could put him in his place.) **_

He looked up from the message and looked at them in question. "Should I add anything else?"

Blushing Allura nodded her head. "Tell him I miss him and I love him." Everyone smiled at her.

Hunk raised his hand. "Hey little buddy tell Keith that I said hi." He gave Pidge a lopsided smile. The group chuckled at Hunk.

"Pidge can you tell Keith to not be hard on Daniel. He's not thinking straight. It's the haggarium infection." Vince spoke softly.

Pidge gave Vince an understanding smile. "I will Vince." Looking back down at his message.

_**Your beloved girlfriend says that she's sending you her love and she misses you. (I don't see why you two can't message each other.) Hunk says hi and he's giving you a wave. Vince did have one request. When you find Daniel to take it easy on him. That's very understandable, look at what happened with Sven. Anyways hurry up and come home. It'll be good to have you back what happens.**_

_**Pidge**_

_**Transmission sent: 11 May 2050**_

Turning his Voltcom he looked up and smiled at them. "Done."

"_What did you tell him about me?"_

Everyone's eyes fell on the doorway. Lance stood there leaning against the doorframe. Pidge swallowed nervously. "I told him to come back soon."

Lance snorted at him. "Don't bullshit me Pidge. You told him about my meltdown. Didn't you?"

"What is with you Lance? You're getting too aggressive!" Allura demanded.

Lance moved away from the door and gave Allura a mock bow. "Forgive me my Queen. I haven't been playing nice with everyone." Allura's eyes narrowed into slits. He smirked at her. "I'm sorry, it's been a long time since I've gotten laid. That must explain my grumpiness."

Larmina glared at Lance. "Sounds like your problem. Don't take it out on my aunt or try to say it's because you're in love with her. Go look for a flimsy woman to fulfill your needs." Lance looked at her in surprise.

"Your highness! Watch your mouth!" Coran exclaimed.

Larmina shrugged her shoulders at him. "I'm saying what's on everyone mind. If Lance is going to be a dick when he's not getting laid then he needs to find someone to fuck."

Lance chuckled at her; walking up to the table he took a seat next to Vince. "I like how you talk Darling."

"Don't call me darling," she muttered.

Allura cleared her throat to gain their attention. "Are you done being grumpy Lance?"

Lance nodded his head. "I am, please forgive me. I'll behave."

Allura nodded her head. "Very well."

"He won't be happy when he learns you're pregnant," Larmina muttered.

Lance eyes snapped to Larmina. "What did you fucking say?"

The table groaned. Larmina smirked at Lance. "I said that you won't be happy to know that my aunt is pregnant!"

Allura snapped at her niece. "Larmina!"

Lance's eyes narrowed, turning his attention to Allura. "Are you fucking serious? You hid this from me?" He shook his head at her in anger. "I can't believe this!"

Larmina muttered at him. "Are you going to treat her like a little girl now?"

"Larmina, you don't seem to understand. Your aunt is Queen now. If she's pregnant, she's need to be married before the baby is born," he replied.

Larmina looked at him in question. "Why?"

Coran sighed out loud. "For the baby to be legitimate. If the baby is born out of wedlock, it will be known as a bastard and the council might not recognize it as the next heir to the crown."

Allura's eyes widen. "Are you serious Coran?"

Coran nodded his head slowly. "I'm serious Allura. That's why I had Pidge ask what Keith's ETA is."

Lance folded his arms across his chest. "If Keith isn't back in time, you might have to marry another."

All eyes fell on Lance in silence. Larmina snorted at him. "Let me guess, you?"

Lance nodded his head. "Who else? Do you want this child to be considered a bastard? It will be a royal, a royal announcement has to be a made and the planet must be aware that their Queen is with child."

Coran looked at Lance in shock. "Have you been reading the parchments?"

Lance snorted at him. "Hell no, Keith and I have had a discussion on this. He told me about it before."

Manset smiled at the group. "Aww yes, Keith always knows this kind of thing."

Allura closed her eyes in disappointment. "I want Keith to know first."

Lance eyes snapped to Allura. "He doesn't know?"

She opened her eyes and shook her head at him. "No. I found out a few days ago and I just told you guys today."

"Then how about you message him and demand that he comes back this instant and marries you or at least gives you an engagement ring," Lance replied.

Larmina eyes widened in excitement. "He did give her a ring."

Everyone looked at her in shock. Pidge raised an eyebrow at her. "How do you know this?"

"I saw the ring earlier and got it out of my aunt," she replied.

"Larmina you need to learn to keep your mouth shut," muttered Allura.

"Is this true though?" Coran asked.

Allura nodded her head, removing the ring from around her neck to show the group. "Keith left this ring for me with a note. The note said will you marry me?"

Lance shook his head and muttered. "Once again she lied to me about something else."

Coran clapped his hands in excitement. "Well we can go from there. I'll notify Nanny and tell her to set up the wedding ceremony."

Allura shook her head at Coran. "No Coran, I need to talk to Keith before anything is set in stone. I will message him myself and ask him to call me."

Coran sighed in defeat. "You have a week from today, and then I will have Nanny start working on this." Allura nodded her head at him in confirmation.

Lance frowned. "And if we can't get a hold of Keith before the baby is born. Then what?"

Everyone looked at Allura in question. She shrugged her shoulders at him. "Right now I don't know. Give me some time to think about it."

* * *

So what did you think? Any suggestions? Let me know. Please R/R!


	9. Chapter 9

After a long wait, an update!

Always a big thanks to Sallyon who's been reading my chapters and helping with the corrections. Please enjoy!

* * *

Daniel moaned in pain, he could hear people talking but it came out of muffled. Opening his eyes he struggled to get up. Halfway up he moaned in pain, flopping back down he groaned. The voices stopped. Daniel looked around wildly. Seeing two people rushing to his side, he felt fear fill his body. Struggling to get up, he felt someone place a hand on his chest pushing him back down on the gurney. "Daniel relax, you're okay."

Recognizing the voice he looked at the man holding him down. "Dad?"

Jason's eyes watered, looking down at his son in happiness. "Yes it's me son. I can't believe you're here. Last thing we heard was that you were taken to Earth." He helped his son sit up.

"I was on Earth. I entered into the GA academy as soon as I was at age," he replied.

Jason opened his mouth to respond, but was pushed out of the way by his wife. He fell to the ground. Kelsi threw her arms around Daniel in excitement. "My baby, are you okay?"

He moaned in pain when she squeezed him too hard. He gasped out. "Mom…hurts…"

Kelsi quickly let go of him. She ran her hand down his face and let her features soften. "Baby it's been too long."

Daniel nodded his head in agreement. "It has been mom. Last time I saw you and dad was back when we were on Doom." He frowned when he tried to think more back. "Doom is blurry though. I can't seem to remember much on Doom." Jason and Kelsi exchanged looks. He looked at his parents in suspicion. "Why can't I remember anything?"

Jason gave his son a reassuring smile. "You had hit your head while you were on Doom. That's why we got separated when the rescue ships came." He hoped Daniel bought the lie. There was no way in hell he was going to tell his son that he was taken from them and that evil witch Haggar had done things to him that still to their knowledge they had no idea what it was. He frowned at his memory.

Kelsi took Daniel's hand in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "How about right now you tell us how you got here. Last time we saw you was when we were on Doom and then we got separated when Doom fell."

Daniel frowned at his parents. "Why didn't you look for me?"

Kelsi gave him a sad smile. "I'm sorry baby, but your father and I have some bad blood with those in GA, we couldn't go back. We ended up on a ship that took us on a different direction and then that ship was shot down and we fell on this planet." Her eyes watered. "So many died, only a few survived."

He looked at his parents in sadness. "Why didn't you send an S.O.S?"

"We did son, we've been sending S.O.S's for years now. We haven't received any responses to any of them," Jason replied. He shook his head in sorrow. "I'm sorry Daniel. We didn't want to lose you either."

Daniel looked at them in confusion. "Either? What do you mean?"

Kelsi shot Jason a look. Jason winced at his wife. "Sorry baby."

Kelsi shook her head at him. "Like I said, you're an idiot sometimes."

Daniel exploded at them. "WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING HIDING FROM ME? I WANT THE TRUTH!" His parent's heads snapped in his direction. Daniel winced in pain. He could feel the Haggaruim infection trying to take control. His parents looked at him in alarm. Daniel clenched his head in pain and groaned.

Kelsi grabbed her son's head. "What's wrong?"

"IT HURTS! MAKE IT STOP, I CAN'T CONTROL IT!" Daniel screamed out. Jason ran over to their medical supplies and grabbed a syringe with sedate in it. Rushing back to his son, he injected the solution into him. Daniel felt his body relax and felt himself getting drowsy. Closing his eyes he drifted off to sleep.

"His eyes were glowing Jason. Whatever that was could be from when Haggar had infected him," she whispered.

Jason nodded his head sadly. "I had a feeling that it could be that." Sadly they starred at their sleeping son in sadness. Jason ran his hand through Daniel's hair. "He's all we have left. We don't even know if our first son is alive and here we are reunited with our second son and he's in pain. What did we ever do to deserve this?" Silently he wept from all the emotional pain that he had to endure through the years.

* * *

Keith frowned when he saw the planet that indicated that black was on it. It was one that wasn't marked on his map indicating that it was either a new planet or one that hasn't been explored yet. Leaning back on his seat, he rubbed his chin in thought. He wasn't sure if he should explore it alone or contact Arus and tell them his location.

_**NEW TRANSMISSION RECEIVED ON 11 MAY 2050**_

Snapping out of his daze, he reached over to retrieve his message. Reading it silently to himself he smiled. He truly did miss his friends. He considered them family and most of all he missed Allura. Sighing sadly to himself he decided that he should have a back-up plan in case something goes wrong on this planet. He decided that he was going to send Pidge a response with his coordinates, but he was going to schedule a date for when the response was to be sent. He tapped his fingers absent-mindedly on the keyboard thinking of how to response. He decided first to send Allura a quick message, and then send Pidge a message and lastly Lance a message.

_**Allura,**_

_**I can't stop thinking about you. I miss seeing your beautiful face every day and listening to your voice. God I need you in my arms. Knowing that I can finally have you and I'm in a different universe is taking its toll on me. I'm trying to do this as quickly as I can so I can rush back to Arus and take you in my arms and kiss you senseless and make you my wife. I'm thinking of you every day.**_

_**Your black knight**_

Rereading his message to Allura he smiled. Quickly he sent that one. Opening a new one he made this for Pidge.

_**Pidge,**_

_**I took your advice and sent Allura a personal message. I'm currently on top on the location of black and it does have me slightly worried. It's on a planet that hasn't been discovered yet. For an ETA I don't have one because I don't know what to expect once I land on this planet. Tell Vince that once I find Daniel I can't promise him that Daniel will be in one piece once I'm done with him. I'll send Lance a personal message as well with directions for training and so on. **_

_**Keith**_

He sent that one and opened a new one.

_**Lance,**_

_**What's going on? I thought you could handle being leader. It's harder that you thought, huh? (I'm laughing at you now for all the times you talked shit to me.) Allura is right to start with the morning trainings once again. It's also a good idea to get the kids in the training SIM's as well and to the weight room. Get these kids in shape so they can face the unexpected. Also, get Hunk started on the MEGA project. He'll know what you mean when you mention that to him. Try to relax, don't force anything. You'll do great. **_

_**Keith**_

Satisfied with his message he sent it. Opening a new message he sent this to be delivered 6 months from today's date.

_**Pidge, **_

_**In the events you receive this message it means that I'm in trouble. The coordinates are 30'40'88. I didn't know what to expect, so I set this up as a safety message. Send the lions.**_

_**Keith**_

Leaning back in his seat he thought quietly to himself. He doubted that he would be stuck here, but it was always good to have a backup plan. Saving his message, he closed it. Leaning forward in his chair, he did a scan on the planet. He waited patiently for the scan to finish. He looked at his screen and starred at the planet. "I wonder what you hold for me." He looked down when at his controls, seeing that the scan was done he read the information. Seeing that it was safe for him to land and the air was breathable, he placed his hands on the control and began his descent to the planet.

* * *

Allura placed her paperwork down on her desk in exhaustion. She rubbed her temple in pain. She felt drained after the events. Sighing, she leaned forward and grabbed her tablet. Bringing it to her face she noticed she had a message. Opening it, her eyes widened when she saw who it was from. Quickly she opened it in anticipation. She reread it a few times, her smile getting bigger and bigger. She decided that she was going to respond.

_**My beloved, **_

_**I need to be in your arms. I can't stand being away from you. Is there any way you can stop by and give me a hug and kiss? I desperately need it. I miss you so much. I have some news I want to share with you and I would love to talk to you face to face about it. Come back to me real soon my black knight. Love you!**_

_**Allura**_

Sending her message, she smiled happily to herself. It was good to know Keith was okay.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Come in," she called out. Her eyes widened when Nanny walked in. She could feel the anger coming off the older lady, giving Nanny a smile. "Hello Nanny, what brings you here?"

She walked in and glared at Allura. Throwing her hands on her waist she shook her head at Allura. "I can't believe you your highness. How dare you not share the news with me! I had to hear it from Lance!"

Allura's eyes narrowed at her. "Did you say Lance told you?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, he came to visit Erik and told me the news. I can't believe you didn't come and tell me. You know I approve of your relationship with the Commander. Don't you trust me?"

Allura got up and rushed to Nanny's side. She threw her arms around Nanny. "Of course I trust you. I barely told the team about the news today. I don't know why Lance would tell you. I wanted to be the one to tell you. I'm sorry."

Nanny moved out of Allura's grasp. She gave the young Queen a sad look. "This sounds like an excuse to me your highness. I'm sorry, but you broke this old lady's heart." Turning she left the room.

Allura's mouth dropped in shock. Feeling anger bubbling inside of her she screamed out in anger. "LANCE I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

* * *

Lance's head snapped up when he heard his name being screamed. Confusion filled his face, he wondered who would be screaming his name. Shaking his head he looked down at his tablet. Seeing a message from Keith he smiled. Reading his best friend's words he could feel the encouragement coming off the screen.

_**BANG! BANG!**_

Lance's head snapped up at his door in surprise.

_**BANG! BANG!**_

"Whoever is slamming their fist on my door, it's open!" He yelled out. Leaning back in his seat, his eyes widened when Allura walked in. He quickly sat up straighter. "What's the matter your highness?"

"How dare you do that Lance!" Allura exclaimed.

"How dare I do what Allura?" He asked. He looked at her in confusion.

"How dare you tell Nanny that I was pregnant before I ever got the chance to tell her." She sobbed out. "Nanny came into my office and screamed at me and told me I broke her heart." Falling to her knees she sobbed harder into her hands.

Lance quickly got up and rushed to her side. He pulled her into his arms. "I'm so sorry Allura. It slipped out, I didn't mean to tell her. I was playing with Erik and I had made a remark and from there she demanded I tell her what I was talking about."

She pushed him away from her. "I trusted you so much Lance."

"Trusted? As past tense? You don't trust me anymore because of this?" He asked.

She looked at him with sorrow in her eyes. "Right now I feel so betrayed. From how you've been acting lately I don't know if I can trust you. I wanted to be the one to tell Nanny and Keith and I find out you told her before I had the opportunity to tell her." She closed her eyes, tears falling from her closed them.

Lance reached over and brushed them away. He spoke so softly. "I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry Allura for the way I'm acting and treating you. You know you can depend on me and I am someone you can talk to you. You have always been able to come to me and talk to me, but here I am fucking that up."

"I'm mad at you." She spoke.

He nodded his head. "I know. I can see that."

She opened her eyes. "You have to earn my trust back Lance."

He nodded his head again. "I know and I will. I fucked up Ally. I'm sorry."

Her eyes soften. "Ally….I haven't heard you call me that in years."

He smiled at her. "I know. I've been acting out of character and I want to be the old Lance that was a smartass and hard to handle." She smiled at him. Standing up, he leaned down to take her hands. "I'm sorry once again Ally." She took his hands as, he helped her get back to her feet. Releasing her hands, he gave her a tender smile. "I'll earn you're trust back. Let me apologize to Nanny and tell her this was all my fault."

She wiped the remaining tears from her face. "No that's fine Lance. I'll talk to her myself." He nodded his head. She looked away from him. "I miss the old Lance."

He felt hurt hearing her say that. Motioning with this hands toward his chest. "I'm right here Ally. I'm just being a jealous ex boyfriend."

Her head snapped and looked at him shock. "What did you say?"

"I said, I'm being a jealous ex boyfriend." He replied. He looked down at his feet in embarrassment. "What I mean is that when Keith was gone I had all your attention, but when Keith came back you turned all your attention on him. I'm jealous Allura. Keith even asked me if I was in love with you and I told him that I didn't know if I was. What I do miss the most is your company."

Her eyes widened in realization. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Lance. I never meant for you to feel like I was ignoring you. I'm so sorry. I was just so excited to see Keith after so long and you know how much I missed him." She reached forward and took one of his hands into hers. "You are a very important man in my life Lance, and that's never going to change, but you know my heart belongs to Keith. I can't give you what you want."

He looked up and gave her a wishful look. "A guy can dream though."

She gave his hand a squeeze. She let go and smiled at smiled at him. "I remember an old earth saying I heard Hunk tell Pidge. There's always more birds in the sea."

He chuckled at her. "It's actually there's always more fish in the sea."

She made a face at him. "Why would you say fish? Why are woman referred to as fish?"

He laughed at her. "Well why would a bird be in the sea? To a woman being referred to a fish that's a good question….maybe it's because a girl's pussy might be referred to as a taco for when a man is eating his girl out. I did prefer fish tacos." He gave her a wolfish grin. Her eyes widened and her face turned a deep red color. He looked at her in humor. "Is something wrong?"

She quickly shook her head. "No….I just remembered that I have some errands I must attend to. I will talk to you later Lance."

He nodded his head. He gave her a little bow. "Till later your highness." He winked at her. She quickly turned and ran out of his office. Once He knew that she was far from his office he broke out in laughter. He truly did miss these moments that he shared with her. He felt so much better being honest with her. He hoped that this would strengthen their friendship. He knew he had to prove to her that she could trust him. Walking back to his desk he took a seat and decided he needed to come up with a plan to earn that trust back.

* * *

Vince looked over Pidge's shoulder. "What are you doing?"

Pidge glanced over and smiled at him. "I was just reading some of the data that I have from the lions. I was thinking of doing another update real soon."

Vince looked at Pidge with interest. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Pidge nodded his head. "Yes, can you go into green lion and insert this drive into his console?" Pidge handed him a USB drive.

Vince took it and looked down at it. "What's this going to do?"

"I'm going pull information from green and back it up onto the USB drive which should take a few hours to do and then from there figure out a game plan."

Vince nodded his head. "Sounds like a plan." Moving away from Pidge he walked over to his lion that was sitting in front him. He quickly entered it and inserted the USB drive. He waited till he saw it blink to indicate that it was active. Turning around he quickly exited his lion and hurried over to Pidge. "Done."

Pidge nodded his head, and closing his computer he nodded his head at Vince. "Let's go see what Larmina and Hunk are up to." Vince agreed. He followed Pidge out of the hanger and into the castle. Walking by the gym the two poked their heads in to find Hunk and Larmina blasting some loud rock music as they were exercising. Both members were screaming at the top of their lungs the words to their song unknown that they were being watched. Pidge and Vince both winced in pain. Pidge walked over to where the stereo was and turned the music off.

Hunk dropped his weights and glared at the intruder. "What the hell?" Seeing Pidge he gave him a friendly smile. "Hey little buddy, why did you do that?"

Larmina crossed her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes at him. "Can't you see Hunk and I were rocking out?"

Pidge rubbed his finger in his ear and winced. "I know you two were doing that. I think I might have gone deaf in one ear." He smirked at the two. "I don't know if it was from the music or the singing."

Vince leaned against the wall and smiled at them. "I think it was the singing Pidge. You're a DJ so you're used to the loud music. They were totally off key." Larmina gave Vince a murderous look. He smirked at her. "I can't help! It sounded like someone running their nails down a chalkboard."

Hunk looked at Vince in shock. "Who told you that saying?"

Vince smiled at Hunk. "I saw a vid online about that. It was totally crazy."

Larmina rolled her eyes at Vince and muttered. "Like you're any better."

Pidge laughed at her. "I know I can't sing and I'm admitting that to you guys." The gang broke out into laughter.

Allura stopped walking. Hearing laughter she looked around trying to find the source of it. Seeing the gym door open she walked over to it and poked her head in. Seeing the rest of the gang in there she smiled at them. Pidge smiled when he noticed her. "Hey Allura. What brings you to this side of the palace?"

"I was actually passing by when I heard laughter." She replied. She walked in and gave them a bigger smile. "Can I ask what's so funny?"

Hunk nodded his head at her. "Pidge and Vince were criticizing Larmina's and my singing. Pidge did admit that he can't sing for shit!" Pidge rolled his eyes at him. His smile grew. "We're just having some fun." His eyes lit up when he also remembered something. "Was that you screaming Lance's name?"

The gang all looked at Allura in interest. Blushing she nodded her head timidly. "How did you know?"

Hunk started chuckling. "I was actually walking by your office when I heard you scream out his name. You must have been mad at him to curse like that."

Larmina's eyes grew wide. "Oh my god, are you serious Hunk?" He nodded his head yes. She looked at her aunt. "I didn't know you had that in your vocabulary." Everyone erupted in laughter. Allura frowned at her niece. She smirked at her aunt. "What aunty? I didn't think you knew how to curse. It's so un-princess like or actually un-queen like."

"Sometimes I think that you spend too much time with the boys and maybe even Lance. You have such a smartass mouth like him." Allura muttered.

"Ewwww Aunty. I think I'm more like Hunk and Pidge than Lance." She replied. She grimaced just thinking of the possibilities of that actually being true.

Vince moved away from the wall to stand next to Pidge. He frowned at them. "I think she's acting more like Daniel." The room grew quiet. They all exchanged looks.

Pidge turned, glanced at Vince, and gave him a reassuring smile. "Vince, Keith will find Daniel and bring him back with black. Don't forget who Keith is."

"What happens if it takes another 5 years?" Vince asked.

"He knows he has a deadline. If he's planning on making me wait another 5 years for his ass then he has another thing coming." Allura muttered. Larmina's eyes widen and her mouth dropped in shock. Allura looked at her in question. "What? It's true. I told Keith I'm not waiting for him."

Pidge nodded his head in agreement. "She did. Plus Keith knows how important it is to have black and Daniel back. We don't know much of the Haggarium infection. If we could get Daniel here we could start working on a cure."

Hunk's widen in excitement. "Then we can cure Daniel and Sven!"

Pidge's eyes widened in realization. He snapped his fingers together. "Exactly!"

"Exactly what?" Larmina asked.

"Why don't we bring Sven back to Arus and start working on a cure? While Keith looks, this is something that we can do, and this will give Sven the opportunity to see his son as well." Pidge replied. Bringing up his Voltcom in front of him he brought up a hologram showing a picture of Daniel and Sven. "We can note the similarities and differences between the two and work from there. Just think guys, if we can figure out how this works then we could use this on Voltron as well!"

Vince's head snapped and looked at Pidge. "Can we do that?"

Pidge nodded his head excitedly. "Of course we can. We've done things that we should have never been able to do and we accomplished it. With your help Vince, we can do this."

Allura nodded her head in agreement. "You two are brilliant."

"They sure are!" Hunk exclaimed.

Larmina frowned at them. "Ummm….how are we going to convince Sven to come to Arus?"

"_**That's actually been taking care of princess."**_

Everyone's eyes snapped to the door. Manset stood there next to Coran. Walking into the room he gave them a big smile. Allura looked at him in question. "What do you mean Manset?"

"Keith took care of it already." He replied.

"He's right your highness. Manset was just explaining that to me." Coran said.

They all looked at them in confusion. Hunk scratched his head in confusion. "How is it taken care of? We just came up with it right now."

Manset lowered his glasses on his face. "Keith had given me more than one errand to do while he was on my planet. This is actually my third trip."

"Third trip? What did Keith have you do as well?" Allura demanded.

Coran held up his hand. "How about we continue this in an area that isn't as open your highness." The group now looked around suspiciously. Coran motioned them over. "How about in the Rec room or conference room?"

Allura frowned at him. "I don't want to be in that conference room again." She rubbed her stomach in thought.

"How about your office aunty?" Larmina asked.

Allura shook her head absent-mindedly. "It's too small for all of us." The gang all thought of possible places to talk in private.

Hunk raised his hand in excitement. "I know where! Pick me! Pick me!"

Coran raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay, where?"

"In one of the lion's lairs. Think about it, only we know where their locations are and no one would be able to over hear us." He replied.

Pidge nodded his head in agreement. "That's a good idea, but which lair? Obviously we can't use black's."

"How about red or blue?" Larmina suggested.

Pidge looked at Coran in question. "Why the secrecy? Why all of a sudden? Are you worried of something being leaked?"

Coran put his fingers to his lips and motioned them to him. The gang quickly got closer to him. "There has always been a question that we might have a mole on our planet. Yes we may be at peace right now, but what we discuss may put Keith or Daniel in danger."

Allura looked at him in confusion. "Danger? What's going on Coran. What are you hiding?"

"I'm sorry your highness, but this is actually the thing that I just told Coran about just moments ago." Manset interrupted her. He gave her a smile. "Please your highness, can we discuss this in private?"

Allura nodded her head. "Very well. Everyone go ahead and finish up whatever you were doing and well meet in the control room in an hour. Can someone please notify Lance."

"I will Allura." Said Hunk nodded his head.

"Thank you Hunk." She replied.

Coran nodded his head. "Until then nothing else will be spoken." He glanced at Manset. "May I offer you something to eat?" Manset nodded his head. The two left the gym in search of snacks.

Pidge nudged Vince with his arm. "Let's head over to my work area and start setting up a station." Vince nodded his head silently. He took the lead and the two of them exited the room.

Larmina walked over to the treadmill, giving her aunt a smile. "Mind turning the music back on?"

Allura nodded her head, walking over to the stereo she turned the music back on. Quickly she threw her hands over her ears to shield the noise. Hunk and Larmina started banging their heads to the music. Groaning she quickly left the room. She made sure to shut the door once she was out of that room. Lowering her hands from her ears she glared at the door in annoyance. "How can those two stand that music? It's so loud!" Shaking her head, she turned and quickly moved far from the gym.

* * *

Keith slowed his descent on the planet greatly. He was coming down too quickly. The control board was lit up and screaming out at him that he was in danger. With the ride getting bumpier and bumpier he made sure that he was strapped in. reaching over head to his left he flipped a few switches that opened his rear flaps that were suppose to slow him down. The ship came to a hard halt, then it groaned from the speed and weight. The flaps snapped off the ship.

Keith cursed to himself. He tried everything that he could do to prevent the crash, but it was futile. He quickly scanned the area for a spot that would be a soft landing. Finding one a few clicks from where he was, he tried to work the ship in that direction. Seeing the trees getting closer and closer he braced himself for impact. The ship hit the trees hard, Keith snapped out of his harness and slammed hard against the control board. He groaned in pain.

The ship continued its bumpy ride through the trees till it slammed hard against a huge thick tree trunk. Keith's head slammed hard against the computer screen, cracking it into a bunch of tiny pieces. Sliding off the control board and onto the floor he reached up to his head. Feeling a warm sticky liquid spot he pulled his hand away to find that it was covered in blood. Reaching back to that spot he applied pressure in hopes of stopping the bleeding. He tried to get up, but struggled in pain. Getting to his knees he used the control board to pull himself up. Falling back into his seat he looked at the control in despair.

The controls were destroyed and so was the screen. Feeling himself getting dizzy he got to his feet and hurried over to the first aid kit. Opening it he grabbed some gauzes and quickly put it on his wound. Grabbing a bandage he wrapped it around the gauze. Feeling his eyes getting heavy, he tried to fight the feeling but failed. Falling to the floor he lost consciousnesses. The last thing that past threw his mind was the girl he loved. "Allura…."

* * *

Please R/R, let me know what you think so far. :)


End file.
